Lily Evans
by whitedresseswithbluesatin
Summary: A love story about the beloved Jily!
1. Flashback

I ran around chasing Petunia and Severus around the yard laughing. Tuney (Petunia) ran inside for water leaving only Severus and I. Severus and I fell to the ground exhausted we were both only nine. "Lily?" Severus asked politely.

"Yes Sev?" He handed me a broken flower stem.

"Can you try and fix this?" he asked hope in his eyes. I took it politely from him.

"I can try," I responded confused. I placed both my hands around it wishing for it to get better. When I had let go a brand new beautiful flower lay in place. I handed it back to him smiling. "The fairies heard me," I said to him happily.

"No you did it," Severus smiled at me broadly.

"Really?! How?"

"You're a witch Lily."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" I grinned in amazement.

"There is a school called Hogwarts," Severus continued to explain.

* * *

 **Hey guys so just bear with me... I'm updating the story so please be patient and don't forget to review!**


	2. Train Ride part one

I snapped back to the present when the car came to a screeching halt at Kings Cross station. Mum got out of the front passenger seat and opened my door. "Come on Lily," Mum encouraged pulling me from the car into a hug. I sighed sadly.

"Here Lilykins," Dad lifted my trunk from the trunk ironically.

"Daddy you didn't have to do that. I could've done that," I smiled.

"Well I wanted to do that one more time," He smiled back. Mum had come back with a trolley for my stuff. They walked me to the barrier and said goodbye there.

"Bye Mum," I hugged her tightly. She had tears streaming down her plump cheeks. "Stop crying. You'll see me in four months Mum." She laughed and let go passing me to my dad. "Bye Daddy," I hugged him tightly and gave him a peck on the cheek his whiskers tickled my lips making me laugh.

"Bye Lilykins. Don't forget to write," He called after me as I approached the barrier. I waved then ran towards the supposedly solid wall pushing my trolley in front of me. The air pushed my fiery red hair out of my face as I passed through the barrier. I hardly had time to glance up at the sign that said platform nine and three quarters when two long arms wrapped around my neck and bright honey blonde hair blocked my vision.

"Marls!" I hugged the overexcited seventeen-year old back.

"Lils! Come on let's go find Mary and Alice!" Marlene grabbed my hand and pushed my trolley towards one of the entrances to the train. She used her wand to lift my trunk onto the train. Then pulled me along the corridor to an empty compartment that held Marlene's trunk. We levitated my trunk next to hers. She then pulled me from the compartment as we ran down the corridor searching the other compartments. Not finding her we went back to our compartment at the back of the train. We opened the door to find the four most familiar faces to me besides my friends.

"Hello Red," a deep voice greeted from one corner of the room.

* * *

 **Review and I know they are short just wait! I have longer chapters coming!**


	3. Train Ride part two

"Black." I replied glaring at the gray-eyed black-haired teenager. I turned my head from his causing my hair to fall in front of my face. A large hand pushed my hair out of my eyes carefully placing it behind my ear. "Potter. What do you think you are doing?" I asked quite angrily.

"Instinct love," he replied his voice smooth. He ran his hand through his already messy black hair. Only making it messier. His hazel eyes filled with humor behind his glasses. I glared at him than promptly sat down next to Remus Lupin. He was my friend as well as (unfortunately) James Potter's.

"Hello Lily," Remus greeted quite cheerfully. "How was your break?"

"Great! How about yours?" I replied happily my anger pushed to the back of my mind.

"Great," he leaned in so he could whisper in my ear. James full on glared at him. I smirked back at James. "Don't you have to go to the prefects' cabin?" I moved away quickly remembering.

"Crap yes!" I stood up quickly excusing myself. I opened the compartment and ran straight into a brown-haired girl. "Alice!" I squealed wrapping my arms around her.

"Lily! Where have you been Mary and I have been looking for you!" As if on cue another brown-haired girl appeared but her hair was much darker than Alice's.

"Mary!" I hugged her too.

"Lily!" she hugged me back tightly.

"Crap! Sorry guys I have to go. Marls is in there," I replied pointing at the compartment I had exited. I ran down the hall leaving Mary and Alice. Finally, I arrived at the cabin. Straightening out my clothes I fetched my Head Girl's badge from my jean pocket. I pinned it on my cream t-shirt. I sat down on a seat waiting for the Head Boy so that we could discuss the prefects meeting before they got there. The door opened. I looked up then instantly regretted it.


	4. Train Ride Part Three

James bloody Potter was standing above me arms crossed over his chest. His arms were kind of flexed which showed off his glorious muscles from playing Quidditch.

"Hello Evans," He greeted a slight bit of humor in his tone. He had caught me off guard something he rather enjoyed.

"Why are you here?" I asked glaring. He uncrossed his arms to reveal the Head Boy badge.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yelled. James Potter looked a bit hurt at my outburst then covered it up quickly his eyes however didn't get the message. I felt a little bad for yelling at him.

"I'm Head Boy love," Potter joked trying to cover up his emotion filed eyes. "You are going to have to put up with me sorry." He earned another one of my infamous glares and shifted uncomfortably a bit. "Let's get started then Evans." I nodded in agreement. Then the prefects filed in next. Remus saw Potter and I in a heated conversation and caught my eye and raised his eyebrows in question. I shook my head signaling no. He nodded understanding.

Once the meeting was over Remus, Potter, and I walked back to the compartment to hear lots of giggling (from Marlene) and laughing (from the others). I raised my eyebrows in wonder when a blast of rainbow smoke puffed in the compartment. Remus opened it and stepped inside releasing more laughter from the compartment and himself. He then ushered us inside as well laughing. He sat across from me leaving me to sit in between Sirius and Potter. I glared at him and he smiled sheepishly. Sirius leaned across the table to Peter whose eyebrows were now rainbow colored. I looked at Peter with a grim face then decided against it. I started laughing in a joyous uncontrollable fit of laughter. Peter pouted slightly. Potter had been staring at me as I laughed. But apparently my laughter is contagious and he started laughing too. His laugh was deeper than mine making me laugh harder causing Mary and Marlene to start. I quickly glanced through teary eyes to see Alice and Remus trying very hard to restrain their laughter. I leaned to Sirius between laughs and whispered," You should take care of that." I nodded towards Alice and Remus he nodded in agreement then leaned back across the aisle. He tickled Remus's side finally making him release full belly laughs. Seeing as though Remus had given in Alice did too. We were laughing our heads off all the way to Hogsmeade. I had leaned against Potter/James during one of my laughing fits. It didn't bother me in the slightest which creeped me out because his bloody James Potter the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. I mean sure he's handsome like really handsome. WAIT DID I JUST SAY JAMES POTTER IS HANDSOME?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? THIS IS THE BOY THAT TOTURED SEV! NOT TO MENTION ASKED ME OUT EVERY TWO SECONDS! I yelled inside my head cursing myself. James stared at me when I fell against him once more. His eyes were as wide as saucers. I looked up and laughed again clutching my stomach. I finally quit laughing and started breathing hard breaths hurting my stomach. "You alright Evans?" Potter asked concern in his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine Potter," I snapped back making the whole compartment silent. Potter turned his face towards the window hiding his expression from me. I sighed letting my childhood rules get in the way of me being mad at James. "James I'm sorry." I apologized placing my hand on his arm. James turned around so quickly it looked like he got whip-lash. I noticed he wasn't the only one staring at me.

"What did you just call me?" I looked at him confused before realizing what I had just said. I clasped my hand over my mouth. The back of my neck started feeling warm. Then I felt it raise to my cheeks. I ducked my head quickly to let my hair fall over my face as a shield.

"Don't let it go to your head Potter." I mumbled. When the warmth faded away I looked up to see James with a goofy looking smile on his face. He looked idiotic which normally made me scream but made me giggle. I quickly tried to pass it off as a cough (because I have never EVER giggled because of James Potter) when James turned to me once more. He leaned in close to me and my ear. He pushed my hair back with his fore finger. He gave a little laugh himself when he saw my broomstick earrings.

"Already have love." He whispered in a deep voice making my entire skin go red even my ear where I was trying to pull my hair back over it. I accidently brushed James's hand which sent a tingle through my entire body. I looked down but not before catching curious looks looking at James's and I's interaction. _What is happening to me? I mean I'm blushing because of James BLOODY POTTER! Calm down Lily,_ I told myself. _Just because you blushed doesn't mean anything right? Yeah totally. And you laughed because of him. Oh merlin's beard what's happening to me?_ The argument raged inside my head as I felt a muscular hand on my knee. I looked up abruptly breaking the thoughts. The hand started rubbing circles on my jeans as absent-mindedly as its owner. It was like the hand thought that it was natural. I stared at James as he hummed a song that I just so happened to know from The Beatles. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder as he started to sing softly. He suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away quickly as the lunch trolley came up to our compartment finally.

"Darn," I muttered forgetting my wizarding money in my trunk. I sank back down onto the bench sticking out my bottom lip slightly. I crossed my legs and scooted over to the window seeing as that seat was now open. I looked out the window and leaned my head against the cool glass.

"Love, you're in my seat." I smirked back at James who was holding a bunch of candy in one arm.

"I'm not moving Potter."

"Well then have it your way." He grabbed my waist with his free arm hauling me up then forced me back onto his lap. Which is super comfortable by the way, I mentally slapped myself. He laughed as I tried to struggle free from his grip but his strong arms held me in place. I was just tiring myself out so I eventually gave in but I pouted a bit. Well not a bit a lot and stuck my tongue out at him angrily. Since he still wouldn't let me leave his lap. I moved around a bit. I leaned back against the window so I had a clear view of James. He was eating a chocolate frog. The other candy sat in his lap. Well my lap. So I reached out grabbing chocolate frogs. James smiled as I bit into the chocolate frogs. As I did so he pulled me close to him so I wasn't leaning against the window anymore. My head was near his shoulder. "I actually would've gave you some if you had asked Lily-flower. Since I know that's your favorite." He mumbled into my ear. He looked like he was enjoying himself quite a bit as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him then I have ever been. Giving up on fighting I leaned into him a bit only to get my head on his broad shoulder. I folded my arms over my chest and placed my feet on the now empty spot. I felt my eyes start too close as I took in the aroma of pine needles, broomsticks, and chocolate frogs fill my nose. I was just falling asleep in this warm embrace when Sirius hollered something about Jily whatever that was. The others laughed. I opened my eyes.

"WHOO HOO GO PRONGSIE!" he hollered wiggling his eyebrows at me and then James. I kicked him hard. James laughed at his best friend's pain startling me. I squirmed a bit as he continued to laugh every time Sirius winced. He mumbled 'sorry'. I glared at him and finally he let go of me. I didn't make any motion to move. I fell to the floor as the train came to an abrupt stop. James had been thrown from his seat and was on top of me with Sirius on him. I was facing the ceiling and he was right in front of me. His nose was touching mine and I couldn't move. I'm guessing he noticed how uncomfortable I was and tried to get off and stood up quite fast hitting his head on Sirius's. "OW! Jamsie that hurttttttttt," Sirius whined.

"Shush!" Remus quieted.

"But it hurt- "Sirius whined before being silenced.

"SHUSH!" Sirius glared at Remus but shut his trap.

* * *

 **OHHHHHHHHHH Cliff hanger! Jk REVIEW!**


	5. Train Ride Part Four

"Come out come out wherever you are little mudbloods." A dark icy voice called before crackling with icy laughter. James stood in front of me pushing me behind his back. "I know you're in there mudbloods. I won't hurt you," the voice crackled again. "come out come out where ever you are. I will leave if you give me Lily Evans." My heart went cold. Alice looked at me scared. James pushed me behind him further but he kept his hand on my waist keeping me close. I held onto his arm like it was life-support. He had his wand raised. So did Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Mary, and Alice. Peter had disappeared to who knows where. James turned to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. I didn't try to shrug him off I was too frozen with fear.

"You have to get the first and second years out." I stared at him with fear in my eyes. Marlene glared at him.

"James…" I started with tears in my eyes. He looked at me fiercely.

"I will be right beside you the entire time okay? I won't leave you." I started to nod tears rolling down my cheeks. James wiped them off with his rough fingers. He pulled me into a long embrace before kissing my forehead gently. He pushed me onto the floor when a dark shadow crossed our compartment door. He slid me under the seat before wedging himself in next to me. He muttered sorry before getting on top of me. I could feel every breath he had and his heartbeat. His hard chest was starting to hurt my soft one. I winced a bit as he opened a small flap leading us into the next compartment. He softly asked if there were any first years there. Tiny voices replied. James slid off me and pulled me up with him into the next compartment. Five scared faces were looking at us then at our badges. James crouched next to one boy with messy brown hair much like his own. "I need you to gather as many students as you can by going in between compartments like we just did. Once you get back to the one we just came out of ask for Mary Macdonald she will apparate you to Hogsmeade. Okay?" the boy nodded asking his friends to follow him. _When had he become so formal? And not to mention mature…_

"Don't we need to get more students?" James nodded in reply. He grabbed my hand. He got ready to apparate us I quickly stopped him. He looked at me worriedly. I took my wand out of my back pocket and turned my hair a bright blonde, my eyes to a muddy brown, I disappeared my freckles and transfigured my nose to be upturned. Then I changed my outfit into a black halter top and short light blue shorts with black strappy sandals. I then walked straight out of the compartment. I walked down the corridors. Silently James followed behind me unfortunately and I felt him stare at me. He whistled most likely at my arse. I heard someone coming and pulled James close to me. I pushed him against the wall behind us. I muttered sorry in his ear before messing up his hair a lot more. I tugged his shirt out a bit. I saw the familiar face of Lucius Malfoy as I nuzzled into James's neck showering it in small kisses. "I heard that Lily Evans was off snogging some boy in an empty compartment near the front of the train. What did you hear Babe?" I said loudly hoping Lucius would hear and James would catch on.

"I heard she was off with a Slytherin but he couldn't tell anyone because his daddy wouldn't want him to be associating with mudblood like her." A silent tear was beginning to form when James kissed my cheek quietly whispering 'just selling it'.

"Tell me who it is?" I asked kissing James's neck softly.

"Regulas Black," he answered with mischief in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I flicked the back of his neck. He grimaced in pain then let out a groan. He began nuzzling my neck and rubbing my back all while pulling me closer to him. He started to pull up the back of my shirt so his hands were against my bare skin. He started to slid his hands down to my hips. My heart beat inside my chest like a wild horse. I looked up at him and he winked then nuzzled my neck some more. When he whispered 'he is gone' I pulled away and hurried off down the hall. James following behind me. "That wasn't so bad was it Evans?" James asked burying his face in my neck wrapping his arms around my waist. He moved my hair out of the way and planted small kisses on my neck. I giggled like a five-year-old. Hoping to sell this act. I gulped as Narcissa gave a curious last glance. Finally, Narcissa Black disappeared so I could break away from James. I still hadn't moved kind of enjoying the feel of James's lips on my neck. He gave a little cough stopping the kisses. _I couldn't help but notice I had been doing that recently…_ That sent me into action I hurried off down the hall to the last compartment. We huddled with a group of students who weren't old enough to apparate.

"STUPEFY" the spell hit my back hard making me fall into James. He tightened his hold on my slim waist. I felt a gush of cold air as we arrived in Hogsmeade. We got the other students into a carriage and were waiting for the others. After seeing no sign of them we figured they must have already left for Hogwarts. We let a group of younger students head into the last carriage. We started to walk back to the castle when James pulled me aside into Honeydukes.

"James!" I slapped his arm. "We have no time for chocolate!" He rolled his eyes and smiled secretively. "James…" I asked in a warning tone. Once more he rolled his eyes at me. "James Potter tell me where we are going!" He sighed overdramatically. He walked over to me in two strides. He placed his hands around my still bare back. I inhaled and held my breath. He pulled down my shirt (I released the breath I was holding hostage in my lungs) and then in a flash I was over his shoulder hitting him on his back with my fists like a toddler throwing a fit. "JAMES POTTER LET ME DOWN!" I screamed kicking and punching.

"Calm down a bit yeah?" Grudgingly I quit kicking and punching and folded my arms with a cross expression on my face.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Getting to Hogwarts

"Where are we?" I asked when James had finally let me down.

"We are in the castle. Merlin Evans I thought you were the smart one." I gasped in mock hurt. I changed back to what I was wearing earlier (much to James objections). "Um Evans?" I turned on my heel to face him. He looked nervous and that was saying something since the James Potter was never nervous. "We are friends yeah? And if we aren't then I think we should be since we uh have to share a dorm together and everything."

"Potter," I started which made James look at me with a solemn expression," don't be stupid." He stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "You saved my arse twice. I guess that kind of means I have to forgive you." He stared at me blankly. I laughed at his blank expression. "Honestly James you are slow." He smiled at me slowly. Then nodded his head and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I felt a bit of color and warmth flow into my cheeks. He hugged me tightly. Then broke the embrace and let go of my hand. He beckoned for me to follow and I did and somehow we ended up in the Great Hall. Alice waved me over to our usual spot which I noticed the Marauders had joined us and James sat down right next to me. Marlene glanced from me to James as he told the group a story about him and Sirius in a Mall. I was laughing and slapping James in the arm a few times when he gave way to detailed information. Marlene apparently wasn't the only one to notice. All three of my best friends were staring at me with odd expressions on their faces. I shrugged and went back to my food. When the feast was finally over Dumbledore came to collect James and I to led us to our new dorm.

"Are you two getting along fine?" Dumbledore asked breaking the silence.

"Yes sir," James and I answered at the same time causing us both to blush. _JAMES IS BLUSHING! Ow!_ I ran into a wall deep in my thoughts. I fell on back onto my ass. "Hey you alright?" James asked easily picking me up. I nodded and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Alright you two can set a password and if you need me you'll know where to find me," Dumbledore waved and walked about the seventh floor corridor studying the architecture. James turned back to me.

"How about bubblegum?" I suggested. He shrugged. "Bubblegum please sir." I asked the portrait hole to our room.

"Of course dear come on in," the portrait swung open allowing James and I to enter.

* * *

 **Ugh its short again Sorry guys :/ Leave a review anyway!**


	7. The Dorms!

"Wow," I breathed. The floor was covered in maroon carpet. A large fireplace sat near the door surrounded by two gold-colored living chairs, a long tan couch, a coffee table and cushions on the floor. Directly opposite the fireplace was a large window. Underneath the window was a long desk with two chairs and bookshelves framing the desk and the window. There was a staircase off to another corner of the room. I ran up it excitedly. James following me. We ended up in a hallway with three doors. There were two doors directly opposite each other. The third was on a completely directly across from the staircase I had just run up. I ran into a room that had the nameplate with my name on it. There was a king bed against the opposite wall. It was much like my old bed in the Gryffindor Girls dorm except with a bigger bed. On the wall next to me was a large wooden dresser with a golden vanity painted with golden lilies. On the far wall was a glass door with curtains covering the windows. I walked over. I turned the handle opened the door wide laughing as the night wind brushed against me. I walked over to the edge and leaned against it to watch the grounds below. The stars were illuminating the night sky. I heard James's voice in the distance as I stood watching the stars. I felt a hard jab in my back. "Ow!" I turned away from the stars and came face to face with James. "Merlin James!" I jumped a bit. James laughed quickly stopping when I glared at him.

"Um so you and I have to share a bathroom," James looked down at his feet as if waiting to receive a blow from me. _Which I probably would have hit him in the past… But I'm Head Girl now I have to set an example._ **Sure that's the reason** a voice at the back of my head commented.

"Okay." I shrugged leaving him alone on the balcony. "Hey Potter?" I called with a smirk. He looked up quickly. "When I'm in the bathroom stay out of my room yeah?" Confusion washed over his face as I ran out of the room. Sure enough he ran after me banging on the bathroom door as I clicked it shut finally understanding. "Stop hitting the door so I can shower!" I leaned against the door finally taking in my surroundings. A large shower was in one corner and a bath about the size of a small pool across from it. Then two sinks were side by side. My bathroom utensils had already been stowed away on the counter and the drawers.

"I HAVE TO PEE AND SHOWER LILY JANE EVANS! HURRY UP!" He huffed outside the door. I smiled as I started to undress. I turned the shower on and stepped in. I came out after about five minutes with a robe on and my hair in wrapped in a towel. James was sprawled out on the floor right outside the bathroom asleep. "Finally," he muttered after I kicked him lightly to wake him. Before he could get inside though I slid in front of him. "Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," he whined.

"Mm?" I asked innocently leaning against the doorframe inspecting my nails.

"Your blocking the bathroom," he whined again in a childish voice.

"How do you know my middle name?" I asked.

"Um you know what I don't need to go anymore. I am fine being stinky." James ears were starting to become scarlet. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. I snaked my arms around his waist looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. I placed my chin against his chest. I knew he couldn't resist being this close to me. "That's not fair," he mumbled looking down at me sending his hand through his hair.

"Yes, it is," I replied. "Pretty please with a cherry on top," I begged sticking my lip out a bit.

"Urgh Lily-Flower you are going to be the death of me," James complained. I smiled sweetly. "I forced it out of Snape." I let go of him quickly letting the smile drop off my face.

"When?" James looked down at the floor and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Third year," he mumbled still studying the floor. I moved out of the way to the bathroom. I place my hands intertwined in his shoulder reaching on my tiptoes. I kissed his cheek softly glad it wasn't recently. He looked up at me.

"Goodnight James Fleamont Potter." I walked away into my room casting one last look at him and shut the door. Smiling I slid off my robe and slid into soft boy shorts and a long batman tank-top. I took my hair out of the towel letting it fall to the ground. I picked up my golden back brush with the letter L painted in red cursive. I began brushing my hair when my door banged open. "Honestly James knock I could've been undressed." I turned around on my stool at the vanity. I let my hair brush drop onto the floor. James was standing in my doorway with only a towel on hanging loosely on his hips. His glasses were in one of his hands while the empty one was running through his wet hair. He was glaring at me with his deep hazel eyes. James's abs were glistening in water from the shower. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. _Damn he's got a nice set…_

"I would've loved to see that," James grinned. I was still staring at his abs and I guess he saw me trace the lines of his abs with my eyes. "Like what you see Evans?" Snapping up quickly I glared at him and his stupid smirking face.

"No Potter," I spit the last part of his name with hatred. "To both." I glared at him. He just stared at me hurt his smirk fell off his face quickly. "What do you want James?" I sighed picking up my brush from the ground. His turn to glare. Again. He had put on his glasses and stomped in front of me.

"How do you know my middle name?" He glared at me while I just turned away from him and started to brush my hair again ignoring him. James snatched the brush from my hand and held it above his height making it impossible to reach unless I wanted to jump on him. But that might mean his towel would fall.

"James pull up your towel." I closed my eyes and rested my head on the vanity. I got my wand from my lap and said 'Accio James Potter's pajamas'. Long grey checkered pj pants and a loose fitting plain red t-shirt arrived in the room in my hand. I handed them out to him somewhere behind me.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Go over there," I pointed to a far corner of the room. I heard shuffling. Then I felt someone start brushing my hair. I peeked open one eye. James was standing behind me my brush in his hand. He was brushing my hair softly with an odd look in his eye. _He should put a shirt on._ ** _No way! We like his abs!_ **_Tell him!_ I furrowed my brow in thought.

"What are you in deep thought about?" I snapped both eyes open and my head up to meet his in the mirror.

"How do you know I was 'deep thought'?" I asked my eyebrows raised.

"Oh. You scrunch up your nose a bit like a rabbit and you furrow your eyebrows a bit. You always look like that when you are taking tests. When you're just thinking you get a far off look on your face," James answered as though it was the most normal thing in the world. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What?" he asked quietly.

"How did you know that?" His face turned bright red.

"Um." He ran from the room.

"Okay?" I rolled my eyes at his strange attitude. I ran my fingers through from my soft hair. I climbed into bed after putting my clothes up and placing my wand on the bedside table. I pulled the covers up over my chin. I closed my eyes. I heard my door open. Then close quietly. I heard shuffling then a bang followed by a few swear words. "James?" I called out softly into my dark room.

"Yeah Lils?" He replied as softly as I had called.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing. He laughed.

"I can't find my shirt. I'm pretty sure I lost it in here."

"James use Lumos."

"Oh yeah sorry Lils for waking you up." I saw his light end up right next to me.

"James its fine."

"Pinkie promise?" he asked with a pouting face. I rolled my eyes and linked my fingers with his. He kissed my finger then left. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **YAY! Okay so please review! I like knowing what I need to fix!**


	8. Dorms part Two

I awoke before James did. I got dressed quickly and braided my hair quietly in our bathroom. I grabbed my book bag and put my shoes on hurriedly. I smacked my forehead I forgot my wand I dropped my stuff off on the coffee table running back up to my room. I snatched my wand from the bedside table and ran back downstairs. I ran outside the portrait hole and hurried down the stairs to the Great Hall. I sat down in my normal spot. Across from Marlene. She looked at me. "I just got here Marls!"

"SO! Spill!" She yelled at me.

"Merlin Marls keep it down! Nothing happened. Although…" I tapped my chin trying to draw Marlene into the story.

"What?! What is it woman?" Marlene exploded as planned on. Mary slid next to her as Alice slid next to me.

"He has some great muscles." Marlene spit out her pumpkin juice.

"You saw his muscles?" she asked in a strained voice. I nodded. "Oh My Merlin LILY!" I laughed.

"Who are we talking about?" Mary asked leaning in.

"James." I answered simply.  
"Since when is he James?" Alice asked also leaning into the conversation after finding Frank in the Hall.

"Since I saved her arse. Twice." James answered sitting next to me a big smirk on his face. "Talking about me Lily-flower?"

"Bug off Potter." I shoved his arm blushing. He rolled his eyes turning to Sirius who was watching James and I with an odd expression on his face. "We need a girl's night. Next Saturday." I told my friends. James turned back to me. Maybe they could help me figure out what my problem was. McGonagall placed a time table in front of me.

 _Charms_

 _Alchemy_

 _Potions_

 _Transfiguration_

 _Divination_

 _History of Magic_

 _Muggle Music_

I squealed and switched time tables with Marlene.

"But he's so hot Rachel!" I overheard a conversation from couple of girls from Ravenclaw who weren't being very quiet.

"But he only has eyes for LILY EVANS!" the other girl named Rachel argued.  
"But he's the hottest guy and he's head boy!" The first girl complained.

"Are you forgetting who we are talking about Elena? James BLOODY Potter! Everyone knows he fancies that mud- "

"Hello girls. May I ask what word was about to finish that sentence?" James interrupted glaring at Rachel. She flushed as James protectively put a hand on my shoulder.

"Told you he fancies her! He is protecting her!" Rachel yelled finally walking away. My heart started racing. _James only has eyes for me?_ **Of course he does! He has been asking you out since the Third Year!** _And have you seen the way he looks at you?_ **He knows everything about you! Quiz him see how many things he gets right!** I must have let out my frustrated growl outside and not inside my brain.

"You alright?" James asked grabbing my arm. "Was it what those girls said?"

"Yeah. No. I have a question for you." James tensed up bit. He nodded agreeing. "What's my favorite color?"

"Emerald Green."

"Favorite song?"

"You are my sunshine."

"Favorite thing to eat?"

"Peanut butter on raisin bread with banana slices."

"What do I order at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Butterbeer slightly less sweet."

"You're a stalker," I stated with a smile.

"Just observant love. Besides that, was more than one question." I felt his hand brush my face again pushing a strand of hair out from my face. He stood up nodding for his friends to follow him. I looked bewildered at my friends. They looked curious too.

"No offense Lils but I didn't know some of that stuff," Marlene commented drinking more pumpkin juice. I laughed smiling at her.

"I didn't know he knew any of that," I replied staring at my pumpkin juice. My best friends looked at each other sharing a knowing look. "What?"

"Lily Jane Evans you aren't observant at all!" My three best friends gaped at me all at once. I looked at them confused.

"Lily, James has been asking you out since THIRD YEAR! You turned him down every time! Do you think he keeps asking you out because you're a challenge? (I sent her a look) Of course you do!" Marlene yelled throwing her hands up in the air. She stood up quickly. "You and I are having an intervention in Your Dorm in Your room next Saturday! END OF STORY!" She stormed out leaving Mary, Alice and I at our normal spot. Alice muttered something about Frank and stood up.

"Come on Lils," Mary sighed pulling me up. We walked down the halls to our first class. Charms.


	9. Patronus

"Alright class. Today we are doing a Patronus charm." James sniggered from behind me. I turned at him with a frown while he had a gleeful look in his eyes.

"Who put you on sugar pills?" I asked to earn an odd look from James and Sirius who were sitting behind me and a giggle from Mary. He stared at me looking confused. I laughed gleefully. Apparently quite loudly because Professor Flitwick turned to look at me.

"Would you like to go first Miss Evans?" He asked. _NO!_ my brain screamed but I nodded anyway. I stood up as did the rest of the class as the Professor moved the tables and the chairs out of the way. The rest of the class gathered around in a circle leaving me in the middle. I got my wand ready. I thought of the day on the train just yesterday. I focused on the first part of the train ride. I have no idea why it made me so happy but it did.

"EXPECTO PATRUNOM!" I yelled. A silvery doe came out of the tip of my wand and pranced around the room. It stopped in front of James. He went as white as a sheet. Finally, it disappeared. I walked over to James, who was still pale, and stood next to him arms crossed. I leaned into him a bit. "What's wrong James?" I asked muttering in his ear. I had to go on my tiptoes to reach it but it was worth it. He turned towards me slowly. His face had begun to be filled with color once more. He shook his head. I decided not to press any further on the matter. When it was his turn he walked over to Professor Flitwick and started talking to him quietly moving his arms a bit as if explaining something. Flitwick looked around James at me and nodded curtly. James walked back over to me. Once class was over James stayed behind. I hid in the doorway and watched him with interest.

"EXPECTO PATRUNOM!" he bellowed. I watched as a silvery stag came from his wand. It came running at me and stopped. I reached out to touch it and it disappeared into thin air. I walked a bit into the corridor knowing James had to walk this way. Soon enough he walked past me and I grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. "Merlin Lily!" James exclaimed.

"Why didn't you perform a Patronus in class when you are capable of it?" I questioned staring at his eyes. He adverted his eyes from mine. "James…" I warned and yet he kept avoiding my gaze. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought before I pulled James close to me. I kept my arms around his waist. I leaned into him and sighed. "James please tell me," I asked softly from my position in his chest. I felt him sigh and then his arms around me.

"I didn't want to embarrass you Lils," he replied softly. _What?_ I gave him a confused look. He sighed again. "A stag. A doe. Come on Lils figure it out." _A stag and a doe were soulmates so what did that have to do with anything. Oh. Oh._

"Oh." I tightened my hold around him and snuggled into his hold. "Thanks James." I smiled into his chest as he held me rubbing circles into my back. We must have stayed like that for at least three hours. When James's stomach grumbled I broke away. He looked very disappointed in his stomach. "It must be lunch time," I giggled. James shot me a dazzling smile before taking my hand leading me out into the corridor. His hand in mine felt so natural. He led me to the Great Hall by my hand. I was surprised to see he hadn't hexed one person that had gotten in our way. Come to think of it he hadn't hexed anyone since after Christmas break Sixth year. _Huh that's weird. Maybe Marls was right. I did yell at him a lot for that. He hadn't even asked me out yet but it has only been two days. I mean it's not like I'd say yes or anything…_ When we arrived every head in the Great Hall turned towards us well more our hands that were still holding the others. Quickly we let go of the others hand. Flushing with embarrassment I walked in a quick fashion to my normal spot at the Gryffindor table. Marlene was staring over my shoulder with anger etched into her features. I looked over my shoulder to see Severus Snape glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Marlene and the rest of my friends.

* * *

 **YAY! Leave a review!**


	10. Girls night!

The two weeks went by in a flash and finally it was Girl's night. "Marls! Mary! Alice! Come on in!" The three girls passed looks of awe and I led them to my room. We heard lots of male laughter from the room across from us. I rolled my eyes. I told the girls to go into my room as I headed across the hall and knocked on the door. "Oi! Potter!" Finally, the door opened.  
"Hello Lily," James greeted happily.

"I thought I asked you to go to the boys' dorms tonight," I recalled.

"Evans you can't kick me out of my own dorm."

"Urgh Potter. Keep it down okay?" He nodded before shutting the door. "Ready girls?" The other girls giggled nodding. "What first?"

"YOUR LOVE LIFE!" Marlene yelled before tackling me.

"Oi! McKinnon gerrof!" She still laid on top of me. "Wingardium leviosa," I muttered finally being able to breathe with Marlene off me.

"LILY EVANS PUT ME DOWN!" Marlene yelled from the ceiling. Mary fell into my lap with laughter. Marlene sat down on the floor with a grim expression obviously trying to control the twitching of her lips. Alice turned to Mary who was still laughing into my lap before they both tackled Marlene tickling her. She started laughing uncontrollably. Once we had calmed down however they all turned to me the same question in their brains most likely. "What is going on with you and James?" Marlene blurted obviously bursting with information.

"I honestly have no idea. I don't hate him really. I don't think I really ever did. When he says some things they make me blush. I love being in his embrace and his lips are like really soft. I love- "

"You felt his lips?!" I shifted under Mary's gaze.

"Um yeah. He's kissed me on the cheek, the neck, and my pinkie." I rattled off on my fingers. Mary stared at me. "The neck was to get Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black off our asses. So was the cheek. But I was someone else at the time. I disguised myself that day on the train and led Malfoy on a wild goose chase. The pinkie was when I promised that it was okay when he woke me up because he lost his shirt somewhere in my room."

"HE LOST HIS SHIRT IN YOUR ROOM YOU SAID NOTHING HAPPENED!" Marlene yelled at the top off her lungs.

"SHE WILLINGLY HUGGED YOU FOR LIKE THREE HOURS!" Sirius yelled from James's room. Marlene glared at me again.

"I'm not there yet!" I yelled at her. Calming down I started explaining James losing his shirt.

"You saw him in only a towel?!" Mary exclaimed with awe. "Does he have as many abs as they say?" I looked at her.

"Who says?" I asked my voice full with hurt. _I had no reason why…_

"Uh um. His exes." I looked down before standing up. I dragged my soft heart calf high socks across the floor. I knocked on James's door. I heard a faint come in. I opened the door. James was sitting on his bed with a messy haired Sirius on the floor. Remus sat against the bed laughing. Peter was nowhere to be found.

"James can we talk please?" James got up quickly and followed me down to the common room.

"What's up Lils?" He asked in a solemn tone plopping down on the couch.

"How many girlfriends have you shagged?" I asked bluntly. James looked shocked at first then he blushed and looked down. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"None," he mumbled. Now I was shocked.

"Why?" I saw him gulp. He motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Lils I can't tell you just yet." I looked at him with my curious eyes.

"Why not?" He gulped again and took my hand.

"Honestly, I'm not drunk enough yet." I hit him hard. "Ow! But I'm not kidding." He stood up to leave.

"How many have seen you shirtless?" I blurted before he got up the stairs.

"Seven." _That's every girlfriend his had…minus all the girls his snogged just because._ He turned to go upstairs. He glared at something before walking back over to me. "Goodnight Lils. Ask the question again in about two hours." He hauled me up off the couch into a hug. He kissed my forehead before going back upstairs. I went back upstairs to my room.

"You heard everything didn't you?" They nodded at me. I rolled my eyes and made them move on to the next topic. The girls and I gave each other makeovers and gave each other crazy hair do's (way more fun with magic by the way). We started to run out of food so I volunteered to go down to the kitchens to get more. My hair was in two pigtails and I was wearing cat-eye eyeliner and had lipstick swirls on my cheeks as I bounded down the stairs to the kitchens. I arrived and the house-elf's surrounded me at once.

"The usual girls' night special Miss Lily?" A squeaky voice asked.

"Yes please." The house-elf's handed me a picnic basket with a cooler inside and a heater. I took it and thanked them. I headed back up the corridor when a voice caught me off guard. One I had been avoiding since the end of fifth year.

"Lily. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have called you that." Severus stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore Sev. I don't think that your friends would love to hear you talking to a filthy mudblood like me," tears welled in my eyes as I spoke. "Severus I don't need you anymore. You chose your path when you called me a mudblood. I chose mine."

"Lily I'm sorry about that I really am. Lily I know everything about you. I know you hate Potter. I know you are hanging out with him to make me jealous," Severus accused.

"NO YOU DON'T! Severus you don't know anything about me anymore. I actually like James quite well. I don't need to make you jealous!"

"Lily! You have never ever liked James Potter why'd you change your mind!"

"Because he is a way better friend then you will ever be! He would never call me a mudblood as long as he lives." I glared at Severus the boy I used to call my best friend. I saw Severus get filled with anger. I saw it boil up inside him. "Especially when he needs help!" This was when it was obvious his anger had reached its breaking point.

"I'm done apologizing. I'm done with you. You're just going to turn into the sluts that Potter dates. You're going to be his biggest accomplishment. Once he's shagged you he doesn't need you anymore. Because you are just a filthy mudblood. And to Potter you're just a challenge. You will never ever be anything else but a Mudblood." He turned around and stormed off. I made it up one set of stairs through my tears before sinking to the floor with the picnic basket next to me. I shut my eyes hard trying to stop the tears from flowing only to find that it only made them fall harder. I had been trying to block Severus out of my mind for two whole years. Now he came flowing back in a wave of tears. Every single memory of Severus came back each earning a new sob.

"Lils?" I smelt the familiar smell of pine needles, broomsticks, and chocolate frogs settle next to me. I tried to stop the tears when I heard the voice but I let out a gut wrenching sob instead. "Oh my Lily-flower," James cooed. He pulled me into his lap. I didn't try to wiggle out though. I curled into him. He leaned against the wall holding me into him. He stroked my hair calmly. He didn't ask about Severus or anything he just shushed me and mumbled random words of comfort. I slid my legs to where I was straddling him and leaned my head into the crook between his head and his shoulder. My arms hung loosely around his waist. He kept stroking my hair until I quit crying. I tried to speak and explain to him what was wrong. He pulled me away from him and pushed a finger to my lips. He moved his finger to my cheek and wiped away my tears. He then pulled me up but I refused to let go of him. "Fine hold on tight." He wrapped his arms around my back and kept me close to him as I levitated the picnic basket behind us. I noticed his shoulder was wet. He tried to put me down when we entered the dorm but I didn't let go. I clung to him like a spider monkey. "Bloody hell Evans." I gave a small laugh. I finally let go when he let me go on his bed. He walked across the hall and knocked on the door. When he came back Mary, Alice and Marlene came back with him. Sirius and Remus were in there when James sat me down. Sirius smirked at me and I stuck my tongue back out at him.

"McKinnon. Come here doll," Sirius patted his lap. Marlene sat down on his lap as he crossed his legs Indian style. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck as he leaned against the bed post. Marlene giggled with delight. Remus put an arm around Mary casually and she leaned into him. Frank appeared in the doorway and with a squeal from Alice he settled against the bedpost next to Sirius with Alice in his lap. James leaned against the last bed post. I was seated in the middle still with the picnic basket. I unpacked pizza, cookie dough, Ice Cream, and popcorn on the middle of the bed. I crawled over to James and curled up into his lap. He sat his legs in front of him so I did the same. He crossed his arms over my waist so I covered his hands up with mine taking in the smoothness of his hands. Marlene was holding up a bottle of fire-whiskey with her eyebrows wiggling. I leaned against James and messed with his fingers as Marlene took a shot. I giggled after the fire-whiskey burned my throat as I took my shot. James laughed heartily as I squirmed a bit in his lap. I took a few more shots then lost count. I'm pretty sure we played truth or dare but I'm not really sure. I do know that as I snuggled into James's lap I forgot all about Severus and his rude comments.

* * *

 **Okay sooooo review and more chapters are coming! OMG DOUBLE DIGITS!**


	11. Confused

I woke up with a bare muscular arm across my waist and another under my head. My head was pounding but I pulled the covers up higher to my chin trying not to move the arm too much. I looked down checking I had a shirt on. I sighed then made sure I had pants on. _Darn just my knickers where are my shorts?_ I interlocked my fingers with the hands. As I did so the arms owner stirred. I continued to play with their fingers until they woke up. "Hey Lily-flower," a husky voice whispered behind me. I turned around much to James's objections. I faced him and his eyes were still half closed. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me into his bare chest.

"Oh my merlin James your shirtless. I am in my knickers. We are in a bed. Under the covers." I sat up and started to hyperventilate.

"Lily. Lily look at me." I did as told James had propped himself up on pillows. "We didn't do anything like that okay?" I nodded slowly. Then I leaned back into him he slung an arm over me. I fiddled with his hand that held mine.

"James will you answer that question now?" I asked as I melted into his warm embrace. He sighed before replying.

"Promise you won't jinx me when I say it." I hooked my pinkie with his and blushed when he kissed my pinkie. "I didn't shag anyone though I came rather close…" he ended right there as we heard a moan coming from the end of the bed. James and I leaned over the edge to see Sirius sitting up his hand to his head and his other holding a very angry Marlene's thigh who was next to him.

"We need Moony's Hangover cure. Where is the git?" Sirius asked looking around the room. We noticed that Mary was gone as well. A very loud knock came from the door. Alice and Frank woke up clutching their heads in pain arms still intertwined.

"Six hangover cures right here," a very enthusiastic Remus called handing out the potions one by one.

"Why didn't you wake us up earlier Remus?" I asked downing the potion.

"Because you all looked so cute all snuggled up with each other. And James, Sirius put a shirt on." Remus added leaving. As soon as the potion was in my stomach and full relief washed over me I jumped up from the bed and ran out from James's room.

"Nice arse Evans!" Sirius yelled as I ran from the room. James started to yell after me as I raced to my room.

"Urgh," I moaned into my pillow. _That was stupid running away from him! Go back and kiss him!_ I shook my head into my pillow. _I wasn't acting like myself when I was like that I was drunk! And sad about Sev. I mean Snape._ I let a long sigh escape my lips. I burrowed my face further into the pillow. I closed my eyes and forced my body to sleep.

* * *

 **OKAY! So I know its short and all but i feel like this leads you into the next chapter perfectly! So review! Love you all!**


	12. Flying

I spent the next two months avoiding James which was really hard concerning we have about every class together, we share a dorm, and we have to plan prefect meetings. Finally, the first Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow. It had been pushed back to November because of security purposes. I awoke to loud screams coming from outside my door. I growled. I ignored the screams getting dressed. I slid on dark black pants, a white button up shirt, and tied a Gryffindor tie around my neck loosely. I slid into slip on black Toms. I quickly brushed my hair and then braided it in a French braid across the back of my head. It ended at my waist over one shoulder. I applied neutral eyeshadow and a bit of mascara before heading downstairs. I walked past really happy looking Marauders. I heard James called my name so I hurried out the portrait hole quickly. "LILY JANE EVANS!" I froze. Trembling I turned around to see James hurrying towards me. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked brows furrowed with a certain edge in his voice.

"To breakfast."

"That ended an hour ago."

"Damn." I turned to go the way to the kitchens trying to get around James. He grabbed my wrist not allowing me to go anywhere. "James please let me go," I pleaded my throat clogging as I saw the sadness etched into his features. He shook his head looking down at the floor.

"Lily you've been avoiding me since that night when Snape said that stuff to you." He looked back at me.

"How do you know that's what happened?" I asked quietly breaking away from our contact.  
"You only break down like that when Severus says stuff to you." He replied quietly. I ran to him wrapping my arms around his neck. He stumbled backward a bit before getting used to my fierce hug. I let tears roll down my cheeks they fell on to his neck. He pulled away and wiped the tears away quickly. "Hey. Hey. Don't cry come on. I want to show you something." He took my hand firmly and led me outside. He called Accio Nimbus and his broomstick flew into his hand. He walked with it in one hand and my hand in his other hand.

"We aren't flying are we?" I gulped.

"Not if you don't want to." He replied. I nodded and climbed up the stands of the Quidditch pitch we arrived at. He mounted his broomstick and started to fly in circles around the pitch. "Want to join me Evans?" He asked from beside me still on his broom. I shook my head before turning to look up at the sky. "Lighten up Evans." James complained.

"No." I replied still looking at the sky. Suddenly I was on a broomstick in front of James with one arm wrapped tightly around my waist. "PUT ME DOWN JAMES!" I yelled tightening my hold on the broom. James laughed in my ear tightening his hold. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He continued to laugh. I tried to pout but I couldn't cross my arms. I started to enjoy the wind whipping against my face. We circled the Pitch a few more times before James spoke.

"This is how I relax and quit thinking," James commented when I finally relaxed into him and his hold with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"James what is wrong?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"I keep thinking about my Parents." He replied quietly.

"James Potter but this broom down. Now." He did as I demanded although with a sorrowful look. As soon as we landed I turned to him and for once more that day flung my arms around his neck. I rubbed his neck as I felt him sob into my shoulder. "It's going to be okay James. It's going to be okay. Honey look at me." He gave me a strange look with his eyes red and puffy. "James I will always be here if you want to talk okay. Always." I gave him a small smile. I climbed back onto the broom motioning for James to follow. "Let's fly." He gave me an appreciative smile and wrapped his arms around me and I didn't protest one bit.

* * *

About two hours later I was back on solid ground having been told all about why James was worried. I mean I would be too if my parents were MIA (Missing in Action). James had cheered up a bit after flying.

"Glad to see you are better James. Your Parents need you and your brother to be strong. And merlin I know you are you wouldn't have all those muscles if you weren't. Not sure about Sirius though." I commented poking his stomach. He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Well I did just spend the day with the two things I love most." James went white covering his mouth. My heart fluttered up in my chest.

"W-What did you just say?" I asked he ran his hand through his hair and then turned and ran away from me leaving me stranded on the pitch. _Why did he run away?_ I asked myself. _I need Sirius._

* * *

 **OHHHH CLIFFHANGER LOVE YOU ALL!**


	13. You Love Me?

I ran back to the castle flying up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room where I knew Sirius would be. "Sirius can we talk?" I asked him as he sat quietly staring into the flames raging in the fireplace flashing red and orange across his face. He slowly turned towards me before standing up following me out the portrait hole. I hugged him tightly but not the same fierce hug I gave James. "I know your worried too. Your mum and Dad will be home in no time." I felt Sirius sob a bit. "Does James love me Sirius?" I asked quietly. He let out a hollow laugh.

"Lily. You are oblivious. Why would he ask you out every single second of every single day asking you out if he didn't love you?" Sirius asked staring into my eyes his gray eyes were hollow much like his laugh.

"I thought it was for the chase," I shrugged. Sirius let out a real laugh now.

"It has never been for the chase Red," he replied simply. He turned to go but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Sirius. Really I am." He nodded slowly. I let go of his arm and ran to my common room quickly. I was kind of hoping to run into James but I didn't. I sat on the couch waiting for James. We really needed to talk. My eyes felt droopy as I watched the flames leaning my head on my palm. I leaned against the soft arm rest. I permitted myself a few seconds of rest considering my eyelids were growing quite heavy.

* * *

 **Yeah okay I know its short buttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt leave a review anyway...**


	14. Admit it

I awoke in my bed with my shoes lined neatly up against the side of the bed. My tie was on the dresser along with the hair tie I had used in my hair. My bed covers were pulled up to my chin. I sat up slowly. The curtains of my room were pulled open revealing a bit of black sky getting lighter by the minute. I gasped and ran to the Kitchens quickly and placed an order of coffee and ran back to my room. "Oh for the mother of merlin!" I yelled hitting my pillow. A house elf arrived handing me my coffee then disappeared.

* * *

*James POV*

I heard her curse loudly. I wanted nothing more than to go to her and comfort her. I had a long internal battle with myself. The running away side lost like normal when it came to Lily. That damn woman could make me do anything. I walked to her room and stood just inside the doorway which was conveniently open. "What's wrong?" I asked from my position. She didn't look at me. I saw her shoulders shake softly.

"I missed the first part of the sunrise." She turned finally to look at me. She looked tired. She had dark circles under each of her emerald eyes. Her hair was frizzy and unkempt. I gave her an odd look. She turned back to the open doors that lead to the balcony. "When I was little Tuney and I would wake up extra early so that we could see the first hint of color touch the black sky. We thought it was the most magical thing in the universe. We did that until my Hogwarts letter came. Then she shut me out." Her shoulders shook harder this time. I walked to her without thinking and wrapped my arms tightly around her as she shook She turned around to face me and buried her head in my chest. I think it was that moment when I realized that Lily Evans might be strong on the outside and put a tough expression on but inside she was crumbling. She was crumbling because of Snivellus and because of her sister. And the thing that hurt the most is that I couldn't do anything besides be a friend because that is what she wanted. I realized that when I said I loved her I meant it. Every single time I did. I know she will never see me as anything besides a friend. So that's what I will be. I held her tighter as she kept sobbing harder and harder.

"What's her name?" I asked into Lily's soft red hair that oddly smelled like vanilla.

"Petunia." She replied keeping her arms tucked into her.

"Why does she hate you?"

"I am a freak to her. I will never be her sister again." Her voice cracked. I unwrapped my arms from her. She looked appalled but went back to sadness as I placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Lily you are anything but a freak. You are the smartest, nicest, fiercest, most passionate, most beautiful girl in the world. Freak doesn't describe you. Great friend. Caring. Love. Those words describe you. Don't let her get in your head," I finished. New tears were brought to her eyes but I believe they were tears of happiness. She hugged me so tightly and something shone in her eyes. Something new. Nothing like the hatred or the anger that she looked at me in the past with.

"Thank you James you have no idea how much that meant to me. You are the greatest friend ever." My heart clenched in my chest. See just friends. I let out a sigh and she finally let me go. I kissed her cheek and left the room. I turned to look at her before shutting the door. She had her fingertips to her cheek and I believe she was blushing.

* * *

*Lily's POV*

When James said those things about me I believed them. Every single bit. I knew he wasn't lying by the way passion crept into his voice and fire burned in his eyes. I kept my fingertips on my cheek tracing them to my lips where I wished he had kissed me. So I could tell him the thing that had been in my head since the end of fifth year when he tried to make Sev apologize. I remember his passion so clearly. I liked him a bit for that. I liked him a bit more when I yelled at him when I said NO! to him asking me out at the end of sixth year. I told him that I only dated guys that didn't hex people just for the hell of it and didn't have the ego the size of the Quidditch pitch. I left out the pranks because sometimes those are bloody hilarious. He hadn't had a single girlfriend since the last month of Sixth year when I yelled no at him again. Stating I didn't date Players. Today I realized I was falling for James Potter. I was falling hard. I wanted to kiss him whenever I wanted to. I wanted him to ask me out so I could say yes. I wanted him as so much more than a friend. I think I'm finally able to accept that I love James Fleamont Potter. I loved his messy hair. His hazel humor-filled eyes. His stupid smirk. The way he speaks as soon as he wakes up. The way he gets protective of me and his friends. The way passion creeps into his voice without him realizing it. I loved him. I loved every single thing about him. I didn't just fancy him. I loved him. "Oh merlin." I collapsed on my bed with my hands in my head. Time had sped up without me realizing it and soon enough Mary, Marlene, and Alice were bursting into my room with bags full of clothes and makeup. They dropped it all on the floor when they saw me with my head in my hands. I was suddenly surrounded by my best friends. They were hugging me for all sides.

"Lils what's wrong? Did you have a fight with James?" Marlene broke the silence. "He looked really mad about something as we were entering the common room."

"No we didn't have a fight. We had the exact opposite of a fight," I stated.

"Then why are you crying?" Mary asked taking my head out of my hands. I hadn't realized it but sure enough when I reached up to touch my face it was wet with tears.

"I have no idea," I lied. I didn't want to admit it out loud yet.  
"Come on let's cheer you up," Alice demanded pulling me up with all the strength she could muster. She and the other girls pushed me to the stool at the vanity. They were styling my hair and arguing in funny voices. Making me laugh. Finally, they decided on my hair down with two strands on either side of my face braided and tied together at the back of my head. I rejected makeup quickly and wanted to get started on the others hair. Marlene magicked makeup on my face anyway with a smile. I rolled my eyes and started on the other girls. I stood back to admire my work. Mary had light gray eyeshadow, a tiny bit of eyeliner, a touch of mascara, a hint of blush, and light bubblegum pink lips. Her dark brown hair framed her face in beach waves reaching her hips (it's the seventies long hair is in fashion). Marlene had a darker gray eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, a medium amount of mascara, a hint of blush, and dark red lips. Her blonde hair was in a fishtail braid flowing down to her waist. Alice had no makeup on besides a pink lip gloss. She had pinned a few strands with a bobby pin to the back of her hair. She curled the tips of her shoulder length hair. We got dressed then decided to amaze the others when we came out. "Wow!" Alice exclaimed as I came out in light gray thigh-high boots, white skinny jeans, a black crop top, and a brown leather jacket.

"Wow yourself!" I remarked back. Alice was wearing tan leggings and a maroon sweater dress. She had tiny gray ankle boots on and a black belt loosely on her hips. Mary walked out next in a light pink strapless tank, light blue skinny jeans, and a gray cardigan. She wore black ballet flats. She looked beautiful. Last but not least Marlene came out. She wore black boot-cut jeans that hugged her thin thighs. She had a light gray halter top on and a red plaid sweater tied around her waist. She had on red high-tops to tie off the look. "You all look great!" I exclaimed. A chorus of thanks came back as we started to walk down to the entrance of the school. Heads turned as we passed by with our arms all linked together. "Marls who are you going to Hogsmeade with? You haven't told me." Marlene's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sirius," she giggled.

"About time. How about you Mary?" I asked.

"No one." She replied shrugging.

"Me too." I giggled.

"You didn't ask me!" Alice pouted.

"We all know you're going with Frank!" I exclaimed.

"Still wanted to be asked," She grumbled her mouth twitching at the corners.

"Oh there's Sirius! Bye guys! See you in Lily's Dorm later!" Marlene hollered running over to Sirius. His eyes lit up when he saw Marlene. He hugged her tightly and kissed her in front of everyone on the lips. When he pulled away Marlene was blushing as she took his hand.

"Look there's Frank! Bye girlies! Catch you later!" Alice ran over to Frank wrapping her arms around his neck. He whispered something in her ear. She turned pink and slapped him on the arm playfully. Grinning they lead each other outside. Mary and I stayed with our arms linked together as we walked laughing. We went into the Three Broomsticks. I snagged a booth while Mary went to order drinks. I saw the familiar messy brown hair in a booth in the corner. I started to walk towards the booth to say hi but stopped when I saw someone else in the booth. A girl someone else. The girl and James were snogging quit passionately in the booth. My insides bubbled up with sadness and anger. I turned around quickly and walked to Mary at the bar.

"Mary I don't feel all that great. Is it okay if I go back to the castle?" I asked her concentrating on her.

"Yeah of course! Want some chocolate from Honeydukes?" She asked politely.

"Yes thank you. See you later Mary." I hugged her tightly and turned and walked quickly out of the Three Broomsticks. I heard giggling behind me but there was no way I wanted to turn around. I walked ahead faster than I was before.

"Hey Lils!" James called from behind me. I didn't slow down. "Lily!" I slowed my pace but didn't stop walking. James caught up with me pulling the girl behind him. "Have you met Elena before?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder. I nodded not taking my eyes of the road in front of me. My unshed tears were starting to be shed as he kissed her forehead and she giggled. I ducked my head to hide the tears before James saw them but of course just to my luck he saw them. "Lils you okay?" I nodded my head still ducked. "Babe can you excuse us?" Elena sighed before turning back around to go back to Hogsmeade. "Lily what's wrong?" James asked his voice full of passion. I didn't respond. He reached out for my arm but I pulled out of his grip. "Lily…" His voice was passion filled his tone taking an edge. I kept walking. He jogged in front of me blocking my path.

"Move James." I demanded through gritted teeth as I tried to move around him.

"No."

"Move Potter." I demanded again my teeth clenched.

"No."

"Move!"

"No!"

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!" I shouted the last part of his name with anger. "Move!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" He looked at me with eagerness in his eyes.

"No!"

"Fine then I'm not moving." I drew my wand from my boot and held it up to his chest.

"If you don't move Potter," I spit his last name with hatred," I will hex you into the next century." I glared at him with anger in my eyes. Anger was boiling up inside me. I hated him. How could he say that I was the one girl he loved most then date some other girl the next freaking day! All the emotions I had felt before. The anger the hatred it all came flowing back. "Move," I growled. James stood his ground his eyes were angry too. "Move Potter."

"No Evans."

"Fine you want to know what's wrong?!" I began to yell. Anger burned in my throat. "You are! You are the problem James!" He stared at me. "Everything about you is the same! I thought you had changed Potter. But you haven't! Not one bit!" A crowd started to gather around us. "Now move Potter."

"No." He glared at me his eyes angry.  
"Move."

"No."

"MOVE!"

"NO!" I didn't think as I pulled my hand back. It had uncurled from its fist. I swung my hand open palmed against the side of his face as hard as I possibly could. I put all my anger into that hit. James staggered aside clutching his face. A bright red palm print was across his cheek. The crowd let out a collective gasp.

"Move." I growled. He did so clutching his face. The crowd stepped aside too. I stormed all the way back to my room. I slammed the door as hard as I could. My room shook. I took my wand and pointed it at the radio turning it to my favorite muggle station. 'Don't let the sun catch you crying' By Gerry and The Pacemakers was playing lightly as I ripped off my boots and threw them across the room with anger filled tears in my eyes. I threw off my leather jacket and tossed it to the side too. I fell onto my bed. Face down. I let out angry sobs into the tear stained covers. I let the music drain out my sobs. I calmed down after about three hours. I didn't go downstairs instead I summoned a house elf to bring a TV and a VHS player. The house elf did and I set it up at the end of my bed. I sorted through my trunk to find my stash of Disney movies. I put 'The Aristocrats' in and pressed play. A light tap came from my window. I paused the movie and got up to open the door. My owl, Crook, flew in carrying a large package of movies. A letter was on top. It read:

 _Dear LilyLoo,_

 _We thought we would send these movies so that maybe you can enjoy them next girls' night. Hope you are having fun! Tell us all about it!_

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad._

I smiled and unwrapped the package. _Superman, Young Frankenstein_ , and _Star Wars: A new hope_ all sat on the brown package paper. I summoned the house elf again asking for pop and chocolate Ice Cream. I watched all the movies with a gallon of ice cream and soda pop. My anger was pushed aside. It was about noon the next day when I emerged from my room. I sat at my normal spot next to Alice. She gave me a worried look but then smiled when there was not a trace of anger left on me. James started to sit by me but Sirius got there first. He poked me in the ribs. "What?" I snapped.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't." Sirius gave me a shake and looked pointedly at me.

"Yes we do." I stood up because Sirius had a death-grip on my arm. He dragged me into an empty classroom.

"What do you want Black?"

"What did you hit him Red?"

"Because."

"Because why?" I didn't answer. "Was it because he was with another girl?" I glared at him with daggers. "So it was?" I looked away. "Red answer right now." Sirius tightened his grip.  
"Yes," I looked at the floor.

"Say it Red." I looked up at him sadly. If he had any anger it was gone and replaced with sorrow.

"He doesn't mean it anymore. He's moved on." I continued to look at him sadly.

"But you do." He said simply. "Just say it Lils. You need to hear it out loud. You've heard it in your head but haven't said it yet."

"Fine. I'm in love James Potter." I looked at him tears brimmed in my eyes. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him. Not in the way I hug James but in the way I would hug my big brother. Sirius wrapped his arms around my shoulders in the same way. I knew I loved Sirius too but in a family fashion. "Sirius."

"Yeah Lils?" He asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too Lil' sis." I smiled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head before pulling me back into the Great Hall. He had his arm around me and gave my shoulder a squeeze before sitting next to Marlene. He kissed her quickly before pulling her into him. James got up and hauled Sirius up away from Marlene. He struggled a bit because James had a grip on him. I gave him a wave. He glared back.

"Why did you hit James?" Marlene asked leaning in towards me. I shook my head.

"It's Potter," I corrected glaring at my food.

* * *

 **YAY! IT'S A CONFLICT! LOL so leave a review! AND THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!**

 **THAT SHOULD BE CELEBRATED!**


	15. The Fight

Crook arrived at breakfast three weeks later. Two weeks before Christmas break. I took the letter tied to his leg and gave him a snippet of food. I saw Petunia's familiar scrawl on the address of the letter. I stood up quickly hurrying from the Great Hall. I ran to my common room. I plopped down on the couch. I opened the letter with hope but it soon disappeared.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Mum says I have to do this so I do no matter how many times I tried to protest. Vernon_ _(ew!)_ _and I are getting married this Christmas Break. Come if you want but just know I don't want. And if you come bring a date if you can actually score one._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Petunia_

I let out a growl and threw the letter on the table. I walked out the portrait hole and wandered the corridors.

"Hello Mudblood. Nice to see you," a voice crackled.

"Avery." I addressed and kept walking. Another figure blocked my path. "Mulciber." I turned to my other side. A womanly figure blocked my path. "Bellatrix." I turned once more. Another figure blocking my path. "Hello Wilkies. How are you?" They raised their wands. "Now why are we raising wands? I haven't done anything yet," I kept my voice even and calm.

"Well its more that you're a mudblood and that you exist…" Bellatrix laughed joined by the others.

"I see. I see." I pretended to look thoughtful. I was holding my wand in my sleeve. I thought ' _Cantis_ '. Avery busted into song.

"MUDBLOOOOOD!" Mulciber yelled. I pointed my wand at him.

"Ebublio!" I yelled at him. He got stuck into a bubble.

"Levicorpus!"

"AH!" I was lifted upside down by my ankle.

"Expelliarmus!" My wand flew out of my hand and into Bellatrix's. I fell to the ground and I'm pretty sure I broke my ankle. "Now let's have some fun. CRUCIO!" I felt pain soar through my body. Bellatrix was laughing like a madwoman. My body was numb as she sent hex after hex, curse after curse at me. "Finally my favorite…" Bellatrix crackled. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" I felt numb I raised my arm to my stomach blood oozed from my stomach onto my hand. My chest was gushing out blood. I felt my eyes close but before I drifted unconscious I heard my big brother yell.


	16. The Plans

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter unfortunetaly**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

*James POV*

I knew something was up as soon as Sirius came crashing into my room. We respected each other's space (well I did anyways but we both did when it was girlfriend time). Elena was straddling me our lips interlocked. She had her hands on my chest. I had my hands around her waist. She moaned when I stopped the kiss when Sirius came in. She tried to pull my attention back to her but I looked at my brother who had fear in his eyes. "Padfoot what's wrong?" His eyes were full of fear.

"Lily…Hospital," He panted. I pushed Elena off of me.  
"Padfoot what happened?"

"I-I don't know I just saw her in a pool of blood. She was bleeding everywhere," he paused starting to shake," I think some Slytherin' did it." I turned to Elena.

"I've got to go." I started to get up she grabbed my arm with a hint of anger in her eye.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. She's my friend. I need to go Lena."

"No you don't. She hasn't spoken to you in weeks. She slapped you remember?" Elena glared at me. My heart clenched.

"Lena we can have this conversation later," I stated peeling her hand off my arm.

"We will have it now."

"Elena if you are going to keep me from my friends then what kind of girlfriend are you?" She cackled with laughter.

"What kind of girlfriend am I? How about you? Huh? You're only using me to get back at Evans!"

"SO ARE YOU!" I yelled back taking her hand off my arm. I forced her back onto the bed grabbed Sirius and ran from the room.

"Merlin Prongs!" Sirius yelled but I wasn't listening I was racing down to the hospital wing. "PRONGS SLOW DOWN!" I slowed down a bit. "We aren't running laps at Quidditch practice."

"Just for that you get to run extra next practice," I grinned back at him.

"Screw you Prongs." He grinned back. We stopped grinning when we saw Lily's delicate body on the hospital bed.

"Merlin." I exclaimed. Sirius pushed me forward to her side. I took her hand and held it tightly. Sirius had tears start to form in his eyes as he looked at his 'sister'. They were each other's rock.

"SIRIUS WHERE IS SHE?!" Marlene tore through the hospital wing followed closely by Alice, Mary, Elena (with a smirk), and Remus. Sirius raised a shaking finger to her unconscious body. "Oh my Merlin," Marlene gasped. She fell into Sirius tears streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she buried her head in his chest. Mary turned to Remus burying her face in to his left shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his waist. He held her tightly. I just stared at Lily her cold hand in mine. Elena draped her arm over my shoulders. She leaned close to me.

"Let's go finish what we started James." I tried to shake her off but she squeezed my shoulder.

"No! I will not go with you!" I yelled startling us all. "Elena we are through. Get out." She rolled her eyes finally letting go she held me up by my collar. She brought me closer to her.

"We will never be through James." She kissed me on the lips but I just pushed her off of me.

"Go." She sauntered out of the room. I turned back to Lily. The others looked at me.

"Prongs?" Remus asked quietly.

"What?" I snapped. Hurt flashed over his face. "Sorry Moony."

"I think we should leave."

"It's whatever you want to do Moony," I replied.

"Come on." Remus picked Mary up and over his shoulder as Sirius did to Marlene after wiping her tears away.

"Bye Lils," Alice kissed Lily's cheek. She squeezed my hand before leaving us. I brought Lily's hand to my lips and pressed each knuckle to my lips.

"Lily. Please wake up. Please." I whispered to her leaning my head on her bed. "I know this isn't the time and defiantly not the place but Lily Evans I need you. I need you to wake up. Not just for me but for Sirius, Remus, Mary, Marlene, and Alice. We need you Lils. Lils. Please." Lily moved a bit. "Lily Jane Evans I love you." I kissed her hand but before I could leave Lily's fingers curled around mine.

"James…" Her voice was weak and tired but her eyes fluttered open all the same. "Come here," She whispered patting the spot beside her. She still held on to my hand as I sat on the bed next to her. She winced as she snuggled into me.

"Take it easy Lils." I placed my arm around her carefully. "What happened honey?"

"I took a walk and I was attacked," Lily slipped back off to sleep. I stayed by her side until Madam Pomfrey ushered me out. I walked slowly back to our common room. I found a slip of paper on the coffee table where it looked thrown. I held it in my hands. _That little witch._ I left it on the table and walked to my room.

* * *

*Lily POV*

I was reading the Daily Prophet quietly. I read the headline and spit out the water I had been just taken a sip of. "Merlin Lily-flower that's unladylike." His voice didn't surprise me as it had once before. I still remember him telling me he loved me even though it was like a week ago.

"Have you seen the headline?" I asked gesturing at the Prophet. He took his normal seat next to me shaking his head. " **Muggle family of six murdered: The dark mark was over the Vane's Household. All Dead.** "

"Wasn't Emmaline Vane last year's Head Girl?"

"Yes why?" I asked confused. James furrowed his brow.

"I might have snogged her a few times…" he looked really deep in thought. My heart clenched. "Maybe that was Sirius…" He rubbed his chin in thought. My heart unclenched. He shrugged deciding it wasn't worth the thought. "Hey why were you taking a walk?" The question was out of nowhere.

"Petunia sent me a letter. Asking me about something."

"Oh." He didn't seem satisfied but shrugged instead. "You got more mail this morning so I brought it with me." He held out a letter.

"Thank you James." I leaned over and pecked his cheek. I gave a smirk when I noticed his ears were scarlet. I opened the letter noticing my mother's handwriting.

 _Dear Lilykins,_

 _Are you excited for the wedding? Your Father and I are! It's a bit stressful but we can't wait to have you home again! Who is the Head Boy? You haven't said anything about that yet! Oh after Petunia's wedding your father and I are going away for vacation. So sorry Hun but it is our anniversary. We will leave mid Christmas Day. Anyway Love you LilyLoo! Your father told me to address you Lilykins…_

 _Love,_

 _Mum (and Dad)!_

"LilyLoo? Huh," James commented from where he had been apparently had been reading over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Call me that again and I'll hex you into oblivion." I threatened.

"No you won't. You like me far too much!" He teased but I felt warmth fill my cheeks.

"Your hilarious." Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "James?"

"Yes Lily," he replied a lopsided grin on his face.

"Will you come to Petunias wedding with me? Please? I don't want to be lonely and well as close as I am to Sirius there is no way I would ever take him." I asked.

"Sure! It will be fun," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But wait where are you going after Christmas?"  
"Oh probably the Leaky Cauldron." I shrugged. "I mean I just got the letter. I can figure it out."

"Nonsense." James waved his hand dismissing that idea. "You can just come to my house for the rest of the break. What day to I need to be there for the wedding?"

"James are you sure?"

"Positively my parents have been itching to meet you!" He smiled.  
"Well okay if you insist. Are you sure James?"

"I very well do insist and I'm absolutely sure! Now what day?"

"You can just come to my house for that week. If you don't mind. I'm sure my parents won't mind. Plus, they are really stressed so maybe mister Prongs you can lighten the mood."

"Well, Miss LilyLoo I shall ask." He stood up and took a bow. "A lovely chat this has been Madam," he reached for my hand planted a kiss on it before turning and leaving with a wink. I rolled my eyes and began constructing a letter.

 _Dear Mum and Dad since you're probably reading this over her shoulder,_

 _I won't tell who the Head boy is yet… I'll let you meet him. Can The Head Boy stay at our house until the wedding? He is my date and well I feel that it would be a great thing because he is really funny and knows how to lighten the mood. Anyway… On Christmas may I go over to the Potter's for the rest of the break? James offered when I read my letter from you two. Please? And yes Mum the James Potter that I've been yelling about for six years. I think he has matured a bit over the summer. Anyway send a letter back with answers!_

 _Love,_

 _LilyLoo/Lilykins_

I sent the letter off with Crooks. I sat back onto the bed. Leaning into the comforting cushions.

* * *

"Mum and Dad replied." James held a letter in his hand as he sat on the bed next to me. Sirius had taken his seat and Marlene was sitting in his lap playing with his fingers. "They say that both of those is perfectly fine. And on Christmas your fireplace will be connected to the Floo network. So we can get to my house." I nodded despite the odd looks Marlene was giving me. I opened my letter and placed it in-between James and I.

 _Dear LilyLoo,_

 _Of course the Head Boy can come over! I am very excited to meet him since you won't tell me. Insert a sigh there. Anyway sure you can go to the Potter's! If it's okay with his parents. I am going to get in contact with James's Mother. I believe her name is Euphemia. Anyway your killing me with suspense. I love you LilyLoo!_

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

 _P.S. You were right your father was reading it over my shoulder!_

"Well then LilyLoo its all settled!" I sacked him in the arm. "Ow! Lily-Flower what was that for?"

"You called me LilyLoo and I don't have my wand conveniently for you." Sirius sniggered.

"So Red you get to spend two weeks with us?" Sirius asked. I nodded.

"Honey I am so sorry!" Marlene exclaimed earning Sirius to tickle her. I smiled at her.

"Shoo! All of you go! Miss Evans needs to take her potion so she can be released by tomorrow when you all leave." Madam Pomfrey shooed.

"Bye LilyLoo!" James called blowing a kiss back to me. I waved him and the kiss away.

"Bye Marls! Bye Padfoot!" I called. Sirius glared until Marlene punched him in the arm.

"Bye Red!" He called with a smirk.

"Bye Lils!" Marlene called looking sympathetic. I waved as Madam Pomfrey handed me a glass of potion.

"Drink Miss Evans!" I nodded as she handed it to me. I drank the potion in two gulps.

"Blah! No offense Madam Pomfrey but that is disgusting!" I complained.

"Just drink," she rolled her eyes with a bit of a smile. She took my temperature and tested me a lot. "You are free to go to after dinner." I pouted a bit.

"Okay." I sighed. She sent me a sympathetic look but then bustled about with the other patients.

"Your free to go Lily." I jumped up from my bed and grabbed my wand. I tried to figure out where my friends would be. I ran to the Gryffindor common room I spotted my friends in one corner after I opened the portrait hole.

* * *

"I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" I yelled running around the common room happily scaring first and second years. Marlene joined in my running. Yelling with me.

"WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE!" We yelled together, racing around the common room. Sirius and James stood up in front of us.

"YOU'RE FREE! YOU'RE FREE!" They hollered. They stopped us running. James picked me up in a big hug and spun me around while I laughed crazily. Marlene was on Sirius's back while he was running around still. James put me down finally and my arms were still around his neck. He smiled at me kindly. He leaned towards my ear.

"You're crazy." I laughed and pushed him away. He tisked me. "Shouldn't have done that LilyLoo." He moved his finger back in forth. I took a step back. He gave me a mischievous smile. I turned to run. James ran after me. I took a run around the common room then right out the portrait hole. I ran through the students on their way to their common rooms. James ran around them. I raced into our common room.

"Hippogriff," I panted to the portrait. It opened. I squealed when I tried to close it but James pushed it open. He chased me around the common room laughing maniacally. I was backed into the couch. James walked towards me slowly. I backed further into the couch. In two quick steps James had both my arms pinned over my head. I fell backward onto the couch sending James tumbling on top of me. He still had my hands pinned over my head as we laid on the couch. Him on top of me.

"See LilyLoo I told you not to do that," He breathed his face was inches from mine. I flipped us off the couch were James fell onto the floor but hit the carpet. So now I was on top of him with his hands pinned above his head. He smiled at me.

"Well this has been delightful l will see you tomorrow James Fleamont Prongs Potter." I smirked at him getting off of him. He scrambled up and took my wand out of my back pocket.  
"Now Lily LilyLoo Lilykins Lily-flower Jane Evans how do you know my middle name?" I glared at him as he held my wand above my head. I walked towards him well more the couch. I jumped on to the couch then jumped on him. I reached up for the wand he still held up but now I was about his size my arms were not quite long enough still. I was on James's front like I had been the night of Severus's and I's fight. "No. No. How do you know that?" I smiled at him sweetly wrapping my arms around his neck. "Lily," He pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"I asked Remus in Fourth year so I could yell at you using your middle name." I smiled at him reaching an arm up to grab my wand he still held it hostage.

"No Remus doesn't know my middle name."

"Really he doesn't? Hmm." I smiled at him again with an evil plan forming in my mind. "Well then." I slid off James. I grabbed the back of his collar and brought him towards me. I brought him closer to where our lips were inches apart. I closed the gap. I pressed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist drawing me closer to him. He slid my wand into my pocket. He left his hands on my waist rubbing circles into it. I bit the bottom of his lip before pulling away. I started to walk away. I looked over my shoulder. I smirked when James was watching me with a lopsided grin on his face. "Sirius told me. Two years ago." He looked at me oddly. I gave him a little wave and walked away to my room. I curled up into my bed after changing into pajamas.

* * *

 **YAY! Okay so I finally got a review! YAY! REVIEW!**


	17. The Train Ride Home

I ran out of my room levitating my trunk and owl cage behind me. I bounded down the steps. My feet were only covered in socks. "James! James!" He came running down behind me.

"What?" He panted. He was clothed in jeans, a Beatles t-shirt, a black hoodie, and converse.

"Can you pretty please take my trunk and Crook down with you? I still have to get ready." He sighed.

"Sure love."

"Thanks James." I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. I then ran back to my room. I slid on two-inch wedged moccasin heels. I threw my hair up into a sloppy ponytail. I admired myself in the mirror. I was wearing overalls with the legs rolled up to my calf and they were a light blue. I had a long sleeved cream-colored turtleneck sweater that was under my overalls. Finally, I ran down the stairs and out the common room. I arrived in the Great Hall and plopped next to James who seemed a bit flustered. Sirius smirked at me as I sat down. I glared at him. Finally, Professor McGonagall announced time to go to Hogsmeade. I walked arm and arm with Marlene our heads bowed together whispering back and forth.

"Sirius said that James said that you kissed him yesterday," She whispered to me.

"You kissed James?!" Alice whisper-screamed she had just joined in the conversation on the other side of Marlene.

"Oh Merlin Lils," Mary whispered appearing on my other arm.

"Yes I did. I might have given him that little bruise on his lip. I needed my wand back. He stole it so I figured I needed him to lower his guard," I whispered to all of them quietly since the boys were steadily growing closer. We picked up the pace a bit.

"Is he a good kisser?" Mary whispered excitedly. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Do you fancy him?" Alice asked kindly and softly. I sighed.

"Unfortunately yes."

* * *

*James POV*

"YES!" Marlene yelled jumping up and down ahead of us. She quit when Lily, Mary, and Alice glared at her. She shrugged and leaned her head in. All four of the girls were whispering while we were trying to slide closer. Sirius gave up on that approach and linked his arm in Alice's. Lily gave him a glance. He winked at her before she continued their whispered conversation.

"Oh my merlin yes!" He flung his free hand forward for emphasis. Remus crackled and slung an arm over Mary. She blushed slightly and slung an arm around his waist. Marlene rolled her eyes with a smile. She pretended to pout at Sirius still linked arms with Alice. He quickly slipped his arm out and wrapped his arms around Marlene's waist and pulled her close to him. Lily rolled her eyes and un-linked her arm from Marlene's and Mary's. Alice giggled as Frank tickled her side. I was standing near the back of the group. Peter had gone off to who knows where so I was all alone. Lily dropped back her step.

"Hey," she greeted.  
"Hey," I replied.

"Sorry about the bruise by the way," she stated tracing her finger over my lip. I shrugged. "You are being all weird and awkward. Why?" She asked turning towards me. _Because you kissed me! DUH!_ Her emerald eyes were searching for answers.

"All of my friends it seems, have a girlfriend except me. It's kind of awkward sometimes." Lily was quiet for a moment.

"Do you miss Elena?"

"No." I replied simply. Lily looked a bit happier once I said that.

"Well then let's not let that disrupt our fun!" Lily slid her arm around my waist giving me a side hug. I slung an arm over her shoulder. We walked out with the rest of our friends to the carriages.

Lily was sitting against the window her legs over mine. She was reading a book quietly. Remus was sitting directly across from her with Mary asleep against his shoulder. Sirius and Marlene were laughing next to me. Frank and Alice had left to probably find somewhere to snog each other senseless. I felt a sudden grip on my hand that was next to me beside Lily. I looked at it. Lily's small hand was entwined with mine. She didn't seem to know what she was doing and soon closed her eyes and let her book sit on her lap. She sighed. She opened her eyes again when the lunch trolley came around. She got up. "Want anything James?" She placed her hand on my arm.

"No its okay."

"Liar." She smiled and went to the lunch trolley. I slid over into her seat and leaned into the window. "My spot." I smiled up at her.

"Not anymore." I grinned remembering the way we had done this the first train ride to Hogwarts this year.

"You're impossible."

"I know love," I winked at her. She flushed and tried to sit but the space between me and Sirius was way too small since Peter had finally joined us. Marlene had gotten up to sit in Sirius's lap. I patted my lap and pulled her onto me. She flushed furiously but didn't try to wrangle out of my grip. I pulled her close to me after wrapping my arms around her slim waist. "Ah see this is progress Lily-flower." She blushed and tried to wrangle out of my grip. "Tsk. Tsk. Lily. You were doing so well." I pulled her closer. I let her manage to rest her head on my shoulder. I stole a chocolate frog from her lap and begun to eat it.

"That was mine," she huffed her head still on my shoulder. "I would've given you one if you had asked." I smirked down at her. I leaned my head against the back of the compartment. I closed my eyes and relaxed everything but my hold on Lily. So I was only semi aware when she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my hold. She fell asleep against me. She flinched a few times and each time she did she held me closer.

* * *

The arrival at Kings Cross arrived far too quickly for my liking. I shook Lily softly. She didn't wake. "Lily-flower we are here." I whispered in her ear. I pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and she finally awoke.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Red," Sirius smirked as Lily snuggled into my lap further. She buried her head into my chest. I twirled her ponytail around my finger.

"Lily I will carry you if you don't get up but you won't get to hug your parents," I cooed. She sat up immediately.

"Well what are you waiting for. Get up!" She exclaimed getting up quickly grabbing her trunk.

"I was waiting for you," I muttered. She smiled at me over her shoulder. I grabbed my trunk and levitated it and Lily's to the trolleys right outside the train. Lily grabbed my owl and hers. We placed our stuff on the trolleys and walked through the barrier after quickly saying goodbye to our friends.

"Mum! Daddy!" Lily hollered at a medium aged couple looking for someone. The woman looked up. She had the same eyes as Lily but had light brown hair. She unwrapped her scarf from her neck and wrapped it around her husband's neck. He had the same hair as Lily but had blue eyes. He gave her a quick kiss before spotting Lily. She ran to them both giving them tight hugs each. I wheeled both carts behind me walking over to where Lily was laughing with her mum. Her dad spotted me first.

"Lilykins. Who is this?" her dad asked in a gruff voice. She smiled at me sweetly then at her parents mischievously.

"James Potter," she beamed. They looked baffled.

"You said we would meet the Head Boy." Her mother exclaimed then glanced at me. "No offence dearie," she added to me.

"None taken Mrs. Evans." I replied. She beamed at me before turning back to her daughter.

"You are Mum." She grinned and waited patiently before her father yelled:

"YOU OWE ME TEN POUNDS JANE!" He gleefully threw a punch into the air.

"Oh alright," Mrs. Evans handed ten pounds to her husband with a sigh.

"Mum…" Lily warned. Mr. Evans looked at Lily sheepishly. Mrs. Evans smiled at her then turned to me.

"So you are the famous James Potter?" She asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"You are such a gentleman! Lily you said he was an arrogant toe rag!" She exclaimed turning to Lily who was looking at the ground. I saw a faint pink in her cheeks. Mrs. Evans turned back to me. "Oh dear what happened to your lip?" Lily looked up at me blushing with a frightened look in her eyes. Her mother looked at her in that moment. "Did my Lily do that?"

"No ma'am. I did that." Sirius exclaimed from behind me. Lily turned around with a glare in her eyes but spotting another couple behind him she stopped. "Jamesie and I had a little tussle." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sirius shut it," Lily huffed.

"Oh no that is not possible I don't think he has a switch for that!" A familiar masculine voice exclaimed. I looked around Sirius.

"Dad! Where's mum?" I said.

"Right here love," My mum winked at me. I walked to her and hugged her tightly. I had been so worried about them.

"FAMILY HUG!" Sirius exclaimed jumping onto me gathering me in a bear hug. He dragged Lily along and threw her into the hug. He hugged Lily and I tight to our mum. Mrs. Evans laughed. My mum broke herself from the hug allowing Lily and I to break free. Sirius pouted. Dad laughed at him. Then I joined Mum and The Evans.

"I see you have met our son James," Dad said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh yes he is quite the gentleman!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed. Mum laughed. Mrs. Evans turned to Sirius. "Who are you?" She asked kindly but curiously. . Sirius extended his hand to her.

"Sirius Black," he shook her hand then Mr. Evans's hand.

"Ah," Mrs. Evans nodded. "Lily dear is this the boy that is 'bloody hilarious'?"

"Awe Red you talk about me?" Sirius gushed sliding his arm over her shoulder.

"Bug off Black," Lily huffed sliding his arm off her. Mum pulled me into a quick hug and Dad ruffled my hair.

"I'm sorry Jane but Fleamont and I must really be going," Mum apologized giving Mrs. Evans a hug.

"Don't worry about it Euphemia! We will take good care of James here," Mrs. Evans gave my arm a squeeze.

"Mummy do we have to leave Jamesie? I'm going to be all lonelyyyyy. Lily gets him for a weeeeek," Sirius whined.

"Yes Siri-poo you can deal without him for one week," Mum cooed. Sirius flushed.

"Bye son," Dad called turning to walk away. "Come along other son!" Sirius beamed. He hugged Lily first and she returned the hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Bye Pads," Lily said. Sirius came over and bear hugged me.

"Padfoot…can't…breathe," I gasped hugging him back at an awkward angle.

"Sirius don't kill my date," Lily warned. He let go quickly.

"Bye James don't get into trouble!" Mum called over her shoulder walking away.

"Later Prongsie!" He called bounding away. Mrs. Evans looked at me confused for a minute. She shrugged at her husband.

"Come along dears," Mrs. Evans called walking towards the entrance. "The car is this way!"

"Car?" I whispered to Lily. She giggled and grabbed her trolley and pushed it in front of her. We arrived at the car. I had seen them in my muggle studies books but I had never ridden in one. Lily opened the trunk and we levitated our trunks into the trunk. We carried our owl cages to the back seat. We slid them in then Lily slid in and I followed. Her dad started the engine startling me. Lily placed her hand on my hand which was resting on her thigh that I had grabbed when the engine started. She gave a little laugh. Her mother turned on the radio and a Beatles song started playing.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better." Lily sang softly leaning her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a long breath.

"Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo. Here comes the sun and I say it's all right," I sang as the next song came on the radio. Lily turned her emerald eyes at me. She sang the next verse and then I sang. We alternated verses singing until the last verse. She looked up at me.

"You don't sing to bad Potter."

"Why thank you Evans, I was going to say the same." I rubbed her thigh carefully. She looked down and snuggled into me.

"We're home!" Mrs. Evans called cheerfully. We pulled into the drive of a medium sized two story house. Rose bushes lined the sidewalk to the house. The cream house had a dark brown front door. Lily pushed me out of the car then climbed out herself. A light brown haired girl came jogging out. Her hair was in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She had on a knee length pink skirt and a blue sweater. Her heels made little clicks on the sidewalk as she ran to us. Lily put all her attention into grabbing our trunks.

"Lils I got it," I stated taking my trunk out. I started to pull my wand out but she shook her head eyeing the girl.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	18. The Evans House

"Mum! Where have you been?! The guests started arriving twenty minutes ago! I had to deal with it all by myself!" The girl complained. Lily rolled her eyes. She opened the door to the car and took out the owl cages she handed mine to me. She slammed the car door and the girl glared at Lily. "What is she doing here?" the girl hissed.

"I live here idiot," Lily growled back. I placed my hand on Lily's back ready to defend her.

"I told you not to come," the girl growled back.

"Yeah well I came anyway," Lily snapped. "James come on." Lily grabbed my hand.

"Who are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"My lovely Lily just said my name. Who are you? If I may ask," I replied. Lily squeezed my hand.

"I'm the bride you freak. And I don't listen to what my freak of a sister says," she snapped at me. Lily tightened her grip on my hand.

"I'm James Potter. It's lovely to meet you Petunia. I am sorry we caused your parents to be late to your whatever this is but I didn't think you would want us just appearing out of nowhere into a crowd full of your guests. So if you excuse us," I pushed past her after sending my trunk and owl up to Lily's room. I pulled Lily up the sidewalk. I stopped to look back at Petunia. She was fuming and glaring at me. I gave a friendly wave then looked at Lily. She had a bright smile on her face. She pulled in front of me and dragged me into the house full of guests. She was greeted by lots of people supposedly relatives. People gave me suspicious looks as Lily dragged me up to her bedroom.

"James Potter you are bloody brilliant!" Lily jumped up and down as soon as we entered the room.

"I try," I replied taking a seat on her bed. She tackled me.

"That was awesome!" She breathed from on top of me. "I am so happy I could kiss you right now!" I looked at her. She placed her lips on mine quickly. She pulled back smiling. She hopped off me and jumped on the bed. "I have never seen her so baffled before!" She jumped up and down on the bed laughing.

"Lily Jane! Quit making such a racket or I will make you greet guests!" Her mother yelled from the other side of the closed door. She looked at me scared. "And James dear try to keep her under control." I looked back at Lily probably with the same expression on my face.

"Yes ma'am," Lily and I chorused before she starting laughing. She flopped down onto the bed still laughing. I crawled over to her. I lowered her turtle neck. I pressed my lips to her neck and she quit laughing immediately. "Your mum said to shush," I grinned into her skin.

"Mm hm. On the cheek would've worked but no you went for my neck. Just like on the train." I sat up as she folded her arms over her chest. I grinned at her. I stood up off the bed examining her room.

"Awe Lily-Flower you have a picture of me! I feel so special!" I exclaimed turning to her. She flushed and turned her head.

"Put it back. Come on let me show you to your room," She stood up grabbing the picture from my hands. She led me across the hall to guest room. It over looked the street. She levitated my trunk into my room. She smiled at me from the doorway. She came over and sat on the bed. She patted next to her. I sat down. She crawled into my lap and straddled me. She buried her face into my neck. "Thanks for coming with me James," she thanked and let out a sigh.

"There is no place I'd rather be," I replied burying my face in her hair. I felt her smile into my neck.

* * *

The next two days were crazy. I had to go to Muggle London with Mr. Evans to get a suit. Then I helped Lily and her mom with cleaning and decorating. Finally, it was the day of the wedding.

* * *

"Lily come on!" Mrs. Evans yelled up the stairs. I was leaning against the banner of the stairs casually. I looked up when Mrs. Evan gasped. Lily was at the top of the stairs and was walking down carefully. She had a floor length cream colored one shoulder dress. It had a slit running up to her lower thigh. She had an emerald green belt around her waist. A long tanned leg appeared from the slit. Her silver heels made a click on the wooden stairs. Her hair fell to her mid back with little curls at the bottom. I must have been staring because Lily's face went worried.

"Is it too much?" She asked quietly coming to a stop in front of me. I shook my head at her no words able to come out. "James speak." I looked back at her.

"Wow," I managed to stutter out. Mrs. Evans unfortunately noticed that.

"I do believe LilyLoo that you have made poor James speechless," she laughed.

"James?" Lily turned back to me. "Will you reply with more than one word?" She asked quietly.

"I-I can't find any words to describe you right now," I stated letting my eyes scan her up and down.

"I told you LilyLoo. You look beautiful. Don't you agree James?" I nodded violently unable to tear my eyes away from Lily. Lily giggled and took my arm. I just stared at her. She giggled again as she caught me looking. "James why don't you and Lily go ahead to the church?" Mrs. Evans suggested. Lily nodded.

It was a beautiful ceremony but I still couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I wiped a tear away from her cheek with my thumb. When it was time for the reception we were once again bombarded with guests. One of Lily's favorite songs came on after the bride had danced. I pulled her away from the group of relatives. I pulled her onto the dance floor. I pulled her into me. I placed a hand on her waist and another grabbed her other hand. Her other hand was on my shoulder. We swayed back and forth and she leaned into my chest with her eyes closed. "My girl, My girl, My girl, talkin' bout my girl my girl." I sang softly into her ear as I bent down. She smiled. She wrapped both arms around my neck. I placed both hands on her hips.

"They are such a cute couple John," Mrs. Evans voice carried as we swayed close by them.

"Who?" One of Lily's aunts asked leaning in.

"Lily and James." Lily looked at me a hint of pink in her cheeks. I raised a hand to a cheek. I caressed it softly.

"Is that a blush I see or makeup?" I whispered to her quietly.

"None of your business James." She raised her hand to my own cheek. "and what is this?" I took her hand off my face I pressed it to my lips.

"In the words of Queen Lily, none of your business," I replied pressing a kiss to her knuckle.

"Ha. Ha James your hilarious." She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't I though?" I asked softly.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. I looked over Lily seeing Petunia looking at us with a smile on her lips. She had a tear rolling down her cheek. She had a softness in her eyes that I had never seen before. She caught me looking and glared and wiped a tear off her face. She stood up from her table and walked over to the drinks.

"Lily love do you want something to drink?" I asked her taking my hands off her hips placing them on her cheeks. She nodded. I tilted her head and kissed her forehead. I led her to a table and walked to the drink station. I stood next to Petunia who seemed to be all alone. "You still care about her don't you?" I asked quietly pouring myself a drink. She sighed.

"Of course I do. She's my sister. I love her," she replied quietly stealing a glance at Lily who was laughing at the table. "What are you doing with her? Are you going to hurt her?" I laughed.

"Hurt her? No way. I love her," I paused. Petunia looked at me. "I've been asking her out for four years now I think and she hasn't said yes once and finally this year her and I are friends. I'm not going to screw this up." Petunia sighed.

"She hasn't been this happy since her and I started fighting even when she and that Snape boy started hanging out." I flinched. "She loves you too you know." I looked at Petunia. She looked right back at me. "I can tell plus her and mum were talking about it last night."

"Snape was a bad guy. She needs light in her life. She really is happy for you. She just won't say it. She misses you. She still calls you Tuney you know. She tried to see the start of the sunrise one day and started crying because she missed it." Petunia looked at me tears streaming down her face. "Petunia, try and make it up to her you will never know if you will see her again. Especially with this war going on in our world. You're her big sister she loves you." I placed a hand on her arm. She smiled at me.

"Thank you James." She gave me a quick hug before disappearing. I walked back to Lily with her drink in my hand I placed it in front of her and sat down next to her. Petunia came up to our table. She tapped Lily's shoulder gently. "Lily Pad can we talk?" Petunia looked at me. I gave her a smile then nudged Lily with my finger.

"Sure Tuney." After Lily left I was left to her relatives.

"What are your intentions with our Lily?"

"How did you two meet?"

"Are you going to hurt her?"

"She is my friend. We meet at school. No," I replied to the anxious relatives. They kept firing question after question at me. I answered each one politely. It felt like forever when Lily finally came back. Her face was tear stained. I took her hand and leaned towards her. "You okay Lils?" I asked quietly. She shook her head no. I pulled her up and led her out of the church. I disapparated us to her room. I walked out quickly and grabbed some shorts and walked back in then turned around facing the door as she started digging in her drawers. I slid on my shorts and started unbuttoning my suit shirt.

"James, can you unzip me?" she asked quietly she pulled her hair off to one side and held it tightly. I strode over to her taking off my shirt on the way.

"Um sure." I took the zipper in between my fingers and slid it down.

"What did you say to Tuney?" she asked quietly. She turned around tears on her precious face. She looked down at my chest for a moment then looked back at my eyes. I looked down at my bare chest. _Well. Crap._ _I must have forgot the undershirt._

"I asked her if she still cared about you. She does," I replied wiping her tears away with the back off my hand. "What did she say to you?" I slid my hand back into my short pockets.

"She apologized. For all of it. We didn't even fight we just cried together." Lily took my hands out of my pocket. She pressed her body against mine. She slid my hands to her bare back. She tangled her fingers into my hair. I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers. She pressed her hands to my chest. Her warm hands heated my cold chest. "Thank you James." She turned around making my hands slid to her flat stomach. She sat down making my hands slid up her exposed skin. She shivered. I walked closer to pressing my body against hers.

"Warmer?" I asked wrapping my arms around her stomach leaning down. She giggled which I noted had been happening a lot.

"Of course," she replied. I grinned at her. It was one of my few real smiles that I hardly ever showed. Color over took her face. And the skin my hands were still on.

"Blushing Evans?" I smirked at her and lower my head to her neck. She glared at me and scooted away from me. "Aw why'd you move I was just having fun," I whined sticking out my bottom lip. She gave me a look. "What?" She twirled her finger around. "What?" She sighed and stood up. She placed her hands on my bare shoulders and turned me around so I was facing the wall. She gave me a quick kiss on the shoulder. _What the hell is up with Lily? Does she like me? No. Not possible. We are just friends because it's what she wants. Yeah, we are just friends who kiss each other and snuggle up with each other. Yeah just friends._ "Oh," I remarked. I heard a swish like the dropping of clothes. Then the clunk of heels being tossed to the side. Then it was silent until Lily started laughing.

"James you can turn around now," she laughed.

"Right," I nodded still facing the wall. She sighed loudly. Then she cursed after a bang. I turned around quickly. She had her head in her arms now back on the vanity. "Lily-flower you okay?" I asked. I walked over to her placing my hand on the small of her back. She had her shoulders shaking. "Lils?" She looked up releasing whatever she had been holding in. I wasn't prepared for what she did next. She laughed and stood up. She pushed my chest back until I was pressed against the bed. I felt my chest squeeze. She pushed me back playfully but nonetheless I fell back onto the bed. Lily climbed on top of me.

"You are too gullible Mr. Potter," she breathed her hair cascading over us hiding both of our faces. Her hands were pressed on each side of me and her breath warmed my skin. I felt heat to my cheeks. "Blushing Potter?" I raised my hands to the back of her thighs the heat draining from my face and appearing on hers.

"Aw I think the roles have changed Lily. Who's," I didn't finish because Lily's lips were on mine. She pulled back and rested her forehead on mine. "Now who's straight forward Lils?"

"Shut up Potter," she rolled off me grabbing a remote from the side table. I pointed to it.

"What's that?"

"A remote." She pressed a button. Crackling noises filled the room.

"What the HELL IS THAT?!" I yelled pointing a finger at the black screen now covered in a moving picture. Lily looked at me and laughed at my expression. She pressed more buttons landing on a channel (whatever that is) that had people shooting lasers out of guns. Next to me Lily squealed. She slid her legs under her blanket and placed the remote back on the side table. "Uh Lils?"

"Shut up James."

"Why'd you scream?"

"I am fangirling you dumb prat so shut up!" she snapped at me making me slide my legs under the blanket too. She placed my arm over her and snuggled into me. She squealed again making me lean away.

"Merlin Lils," I muttered obviously it was not quiet enough because she smacked my chest which hurt really bad considering I was shirtless. "OW!" I yelled. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. I scooted away from her making her fall onto the bed. I scooted to the far edge of the bed and sat up. I still had my arms crossed when Lily crawled over to me. She sat next to me.

"Darn you Potter," she muttered. I glared above her head refusing to look at her. It hadn't really hurt that much I was just trying to make her feel bad. "Come on stop acting that way. That wasn't even my hardest." I actually became quite mad when she said that because I had been on the receiving end of her hardest slap and a few other really hard ones. I hadn't even done anything. I just found a girl that I liked earlier in sixth year. And asked her to Hogsmeade. And snogged because well I wanted to. But how did that do anything?

"Oh trust me I know," I huffed and turned away from her completely.

"James." She placed a finger under my chin and tried to turned my head. I held my position until Lily stood up in front of me. She forcibly turned my head. "James." I met her eyes and I was really angry and I'm sure it showed in my eyes because Lily suddenly had a fierce look in her eyes. "James. I am sorry you know that don't you?" I huffed again. "Darnit James." She leaned closer to me. "I am sorry. I apologized. I'm sorry Babe." _Babe?_ (Quick look into Lily's POV. _Crap. Crap. Crap._ _Merlin why did I say Babe?!_ ) "Crap." She covered her mouth and turned to go she was flushing. I wrapped my arms above her waist and turned her back to me.

"Why'd you hit me? You know that time with Elena?" she took a long deep sigh. She muttered something inaudible. "What was that?" She shook her head. "I will find out you know?" She turned her head away and started to move away again. "No. Baby don't go," I whined. I realized what I said but it didn't bother me that much. It felt natural. I pulled her close to me once more. She blushed furiously. "What does this mean Lily-flower are we still friends even though we kiss sometimes?" I asked I looked up to her and she had an angry mood about her.

"James." Her voice was stern. "James, you mean the world to me. I want to be friends with you. I just," she paused taking a long sigh. She looked at me sadly.

"Princess what is it?" I asked ecstatic. _I mean the world to her?! Maybe there is still hope?_ She blushed a bit. "Ah so Princess is the magic word?" She glared at me half-heartedly. "Trying to lighten the mood Lily. What is it?"

"Everyone else. I mean we aren't exactly the best of friends." She let out a sigh the same time I did. I let out a long sigh and leaned my head against her stomach. "I know. I know. I know James." She ran her hands through my hair as I hugged her waist tightly.

"Lily Jane why do you care about what others say?" I asked muffled into her shirt.

"James look at me please." I did and she was smiling sadly. "James I just do I don't know how to explain it right now." She started to sit next me but a shot went off on the movie and I fell off the bed with her on top of me. Our faces were inches away. _Merlin she looked hot when she's not all worked up at school._ I acted on instinct because Merlin I wanted to kiss her. I pushed her head to mine and started to kiss her. She sat up pulling away from me she then pulled me up to a sitting position against the bed. She had a lust in her eyes. She pulled my collar to her. She pressed her lips against mine. We were kissing with an undeniable lust. She straddled me pressing her body against mine.

"LILY!" Mrs. Evans called from the other side of the door. She opened it and Lily and I were still snogging on the floor. Lily pulled away and stood up with a scared look in her eyes. Lily swerved to the side of me revealing me. She scooted away from me. "LilyLoo. Honestly. James I have no idea why you aren't wearing a shirt and I don't really want to know. Oh! You guys were kissing!" I looked to Lily who was beet red. She sighed and turned to her mum.

"Mummy leaveeeeeee," Lily whined. Mrs. Evans laughed and gave me a quick hug.  
"Welcome to the family James," she said with a wink and left.

"Jamesssssssss," Lily whined when her mum shut the door.

"What baby girl?" She glared at me. "Your acting like it."

"Why'd you kiss meeeee" she whined. I smiled at her.

"Maybe because your undeniably hot?" I smirked at her. She glared at me.

"JUST KISS ALREADY! YOU BOTH OBVIOUSLY WANT TO AGAIN!" Mrs. Evans called from the other side of the door.

"MUM! GO DOWNSTAIRS!"

"OH ALL RIGHT DON'T GET YOUR FLOWERY KNICKERS IN A KNOT! JUST SO YOU KNOW JAMES!" Lily stormed out of the room fuming. Yelling and giggling was heard outside the door. I sat back down on her bed. I stood up when the door slammed open and then it shut.

"AH!" Lily tackled me. She looked madddddddd.

"Just so you know I do not have flowery knickers." Lily glared at the door. I smiled at her sweetly. I flipped her off me and just sprawled out on the bed.

"Can I check?" I asked in a deep voice.

"Maybe," Lily winked. I sat up straight and pointed at her.

"You. You stole my wink. You shall be punished!" I yelled. I crawled to her. I let out an evil laugh. I reached my hands out to her sides.

"D-Don't you dare James," she stuttered. I grinned at her mischievously. She got up and ran. I got up and followed her. We ran across the hall then downstairs (much to her parents' amusement) then back upstairs to my room. I backed her into a corner.

"Your mine Lily-Flower." She gulped. I reached my hands out to her as I started to walk closer to the corner. I smiled at her again before pressing my lips against hers. I tickled her waist midway through the kiss causing her to smile into my lips. I broke away. I smiled at the very pouty Lily. I grabbed her waist and hauled her over my shoulder. I carried her to her room. Smiling I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Night Princess." I called shutting her door.

"Night prince," came Lily's muffled reply. I smiled and went to my room. _I am kissing Lily Evans. She's kissing me. Could life get any better?_ I laid down with a smile on my lips.


	19. The Match

"Where are we going?" I asked Mr. Evans from the passenger seat of the car. We were sort of buddies.

"To see a football game." He replied keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"What's a football game?" I asked again confused. Mr. Evans took a look at me and laughed.

"You have no idea what football is?" I shook my head no. "My. My."

"Daddy remember James is from an all wizarding family. He doesn't know a lot about football," Lily piped from the back seat giggling. I turned around to face her. I winked and turned back around.

"I saw that James." Mr. Evans murmured.

"Oh sorry Mr. Evans," I replied with a blush crawling up my neck.

"What do you have to be sorry for? Your making my Lilykins happy. And do call me John dear boy."

"Yes sir," I replied. Lily giggled again. She reached up and flicked the back of my neck. "Ow! Lily I am ashamed of how you treat me!" She giggled and blew me a kiss. I dramatically caught it and held it to my heart. Lily went into another fit of giggles. I looked at her in the mirror. She had her nose scrunched up like a beautiful little bunny. Her eyes were twinkling like stars. She had her hand down unlike other times when she put a hand to cover her mouth unless she was around family or friends. She met my eyes in the mirror and winked. I took in a long dramatic gasp. "You did it again. Mrs. Evans do be a dear and tickle your lovely daughter for me. She stole my wink." Mrs. Evans laughed and started tickling her daughter. Mrs. Evans was smiling and I looked over at Mr. Evans. He was watching his wife and daughter in the backseat laughing. He caught my eye and winked. I took another long dramatic gasp. "Y-You betrayed me John! You stole the wink too! I feel, I feel betrayed!" I clutched my heart on my chest. Lily laughed heartily. I gasped again when Mrs. Evans winked at me. "You are all betrayers! You stole my wink!" I clutched my heart and turned to the window laughing with silent laughter.

"Is he pouting?" John asked Lily staring at me.  
"Oh yeah he does that a lot," Lily explained.

"Why?" John asked again.

"Because he's a baby. And we stole his wink. Right Baby Boy?" Lily asked turning to me. I threw a mock-glare at her with a smile twitching at my lips. "Baby Boy. Baby Boy. Jamesie is a baby boy," Lily chanted. I ignored her turning my focus back on the road. "Now Jamesie don't ignore me," she warned in a baby voice.

"We are here!" John called parking the car causing Lily to stop teasing me. She squealed and got out quickly. I got out and walked to John.

"Why does she squeal?" I asked lowering my voice leaning in a bit towards John.

"I am just as clueless as you," he replied with a little laugh. "Although it might be because of that." John pointed ahead of Lily. Mary Macdonald was waving in our direction frantically. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and I could make out Remus on the other side of her. I squealed too and started running towards my best friend.

"MOONY!" I yelled running over to him.

"PRONGS!" Remus yelled back and jumped from the stands. I tackled him in a bear hug while the girls were laughing manically. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU RESPONDED TO MY LETTERS?" He asked me pinning me back down to the ground as I tried to get up.

"I HAVEN'T GOT ANY! MOONY YOUR ACTING LIKE PADFOOT!" I yelled back flipping Remus off me. Remus looked like a deer in the headlights. Or a stag. *Hint. Hint. *

"I'VE SENT YOU LIKE TWENTY!" I stood up brushing myself off.

"Moony I haven't gotten any letters," I replied calmly.

"Lily?!" Remus turned on her. She gulped. I remembered seeing loads of letters on her desk.

"Lily…" I warned. She gulped and turned to Mary. "What did you do?"

"Um Well…" She glanced around at Mary obviously frightened. "I was kinda sorta mad at you James so I kind of hid your letters from Remus and Sirius and Peter." She gulped again. I was about to say something but Mrs. Evans interrupted.

"Remus! Mary! It's a pleasure to see you two!" Mrs. Evans greeted with a beaming smile. She tugged on John's arm and led him to seats. "Mary and Remus you are welcome to join us." She stuck her arms out in front of her.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans," Mary thanked and sat down next to her. Lily plopped down next to her not dropping my hand. I sat down behind her next to John and Remus.

"WELCOME TO SURREY TOWN F.C. VS. CHESTER TOWN F.C ORIGINAL RIVALS!" Men started filing onto the pitch. There was a total of twenty-two players. Eleven had emerald green, much like Lily's eyes, uniforms on. The other eleven had sky blue uniforms. A referee (Like Madam Hooch) stepped out onto the pitch. He placed a black and white checkered ball onto the line in the middle of the pitch. I leaned over to Remus.

"What does that ball thingy do?" I asked quietly.

"No idea. Mum and Dad never let me watch games." Suddenly the whistle blew and one the emerald green players kicked it back and forth. A few minutes later they were in front of a large white rectangular thingy.

"John what is that?" I whispered pointing to the rectangle thingy.

"That's the goal." The player with the ball kicked it towards the goal. A player with gloves caught it and kicked it towards the middle of the pitch.

"There's only one?" John gave me a look. "Just asking. So that's the keeper?" I asked.

"Yes." I watched as they took off again. They ran around kicking and 'passing'. Finally, the green team made the ball into the goal. "WHOO HOO!" John hollered.

"IT IS NOW ONE TO ZERO! SURREY TOWN F.C. HAS MADE A GOAL! Number 20, HENRY SALLE!" The voice boomed over the small stadium we were in. The game continued on for roughly ninety minutes. "SURREY TOWN HAS WON! FIVE TO TWO!" The crowds on our side went wild.

"Let's go celebrate!" John called pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

We finally went back to the Evans household and when we did it was dark out. John was a bit tipsy as we stumbled into the house. Lily and I said goodnight then went to our bedroom. I started changing. I was shirtless and in my boxers when a knock came from the door. I called its open and started digging through my trunk looking for my pajama pants. "James. Can we talk?" Lily asked softly. She was still wearing the sweater she was wearing earlier. I turned around.

"Yeah Lils. What's up?" I took a seat on the bed. She hovered in the doorway.

"James don't get me wrong here I like you and stuff. And I'm really really confused on what to do and I'm sorry for hitting you that was really really wrong and I'm so sorry," Lily rambled.

"Lily," I cut her off. "Your rambling."

"Oh. Sorry. James I like you and all and I know it's only been a day but um I really need to sort out what's going on in my head," she said quietly.

"Do you want to just be friends even though we kissed and all?" I asked quietly my heart aching in my chest. She nodded with tears burning in her eyes. "Oh. That's okay. Whatever you want to do Lily. I mean it is your feelings. I am really tired so if you don't mind. Goodnight." I tried not to let the pain come. She slowly nodded.

"James," her voice broke. She took a shaky breath. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Evans," I snapped. She looked at me scared. "It's fine goodnight." I laid down facing the opposite wall. I tried to block out the small sob I heard from her as she opened and closed the door. I pushed my face into the pillow. I let out a groan. "I finally get her and she doesn't want me. Stupid. Stupid boy. Of course she doesn't love you I mean look at yourself. I am an arrogant prat. A bullying toe rag. She'd rather date the giant squid," my voice broke. Since she was gone I let the tears stream. I know I know not manly to cry but could I help it? The girl of my dreams dated me for one day and then decided she wanted to take a break. Lily's words always did this to me although I covered it up with humor. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I got up slowly and found my snitch at the bottom of the trunk. I released it and caught it and released it again. I continued this routine until a snowy white owl tapped my window. I placed the Snitch back in my trunk. I opened the window and the owl flew in. It circled once before landing on the bedpost. "Thanks Echo." I untied the letter from Echo. Remus's sloppy scrawl was on the letter.

 _Dear Prongs,_

 _So Mary told me that um Lily was talking about sorting out her feelings for you. And then um Mary got a letter from Lily an hour ago and uh sorry mate. You tried. Just don't go back to the way you were before. Don't cover your true self up. I promise not to tell Sirius. Or Peter. And a bit of advice do not be mad at Lily. Judging by her letter she was pretty damn upset. Alright see you mate._

 _Moony._

 _P.S. Your house for full moon still?_

I sighed and started composing a letter back to him.

 _Dear Moony,_

 _Yes. Mum and Dad said its okay. Wormy is coming over too. We are having a New Year's Eve party. Of course you already knew that didn't you. I know Moons it's just, I finally get her and then I have to let her go. Is okay to be mad?_

 _Prongs_

 _P.S. So you're staying with Maryyyyyy?_

I gave a bitter laugh and sent off my brown barn owl, Twang. I let Echo stay in Twang's cage. I sighed and crossed my arms behind my head. I leaned against the pillow and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Sooooo Don't kill me. I changed the plot line a bit in this chapter and the last one. So don't get mad at me please it gets better in the soon future. Reviews are really appreciated so please leave a review! It's always welcome! Anyway stay tuned to see what happens next (creepy music) Sorry I'm weird leave a REVIEW! Please. Love you ALL!**


	20. Christmas Eve

"James," Mrs. Evans called shaking my shoulder gently. "It's Christmas Eve. And it's one in the afternoon." I opened my eyes slowly.

"Five more minutes Mum," I grumbled burying my face under the covers again. She gave a laugh.

"I will wink at you all day if you don't open your eyes." I opened my eyes and sat up.

"You wouldn't dare?" I gasped.

"Yes I would. Now get up!" Mrs. Evans demanded. I sat up straight and saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am." She laughed and left the room. I smiled and pulled on a long sleeve shirt and dark jeans. I bounded down the stairs levitating my trunk behind me. I placed my trunk beside Lily's. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my owl cage with Echo in it. I opened it letting Echo go then ran back downstairs with the empty owl cage.

* * *

*Lily POV*

I heard James run up and down the stairs. I looked in the mirror. I growled at my reflection. I still had red puffy eyes from yesterday and this morning. "Come on Lily. Put on some makeup no one will ever know you cried," I encouraged myself. I took out my wand. I disappeared the puffiness of my eyes. I applied some light red eye shadow on my eyelids and a thin layer of eyeliner. I didn't want mascara. It was waterproof so it made it extremely hard to peel off. I put on a rose red lipstick and added clear gloss to it. I smiled weakly. I sighed and started to fishtail braid my hair.

"Lilykins. Time to eat." My dad called through the door.

"Coming," I called back adding a clear band around my hair. I sighed at my reflection before standing up. I walked down the stairs with grace. James was in the kitchen with Mum marveling at the small television we had set up in there.

"I don't understand how this works. I mean seriously. How do they do it?" James asked staring at the television with awe.

"Beats me. I'm sure Dad knows." I stated walking into the kitchen. James didn't look at me. Mum did. Her eyes were gleaming but not with happiness.

"Lils why don't you and James set the table." Mum suggested. I started to shake my head.

"Mum I," I started looking over at James.

"Sure Mrs. Evans. What do I need first and where is it?" James interrupted sharply.

"Lily will show you." She replied turning back to the stove-top.

"We need the plates first James," I pointed to the cupboard above me. He walked over to me but didn't make eye contact. He raised his arm above me and his face was quite close to mine. _If he moved his lips a little bit this way. I could snog him._ I shook myself. _I suggested not being anything more. It's all my fault. We aren't ever going to date now. Ugh I don't even know why I did that. I don't need to sort out my feelings I already know them. I guess it was just too much pressure._ He stepped away with four plates in his hands. He stepped into the dining room and I let out a long sigh.

"Lily what's up with you two?" Mum asked quietly turning around.I heard Dad and James laugh loudly.

"We kissed and then I suggested just being friends," I mumbled forcing back the tears that were threatening to come.

"Why?" I looked up at her.

"I don't know." I turned back around and opened another cabinet taking out four tall glasses.

"LilyLoo," Mum sighed. I felt her walk towards me. I turned around and buried my head in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me as I started to sob silently. "He doesn't hate you Lily. You know that right?" I shook my head. She soothed me while muttering my favorite song in her beautiful voice. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray you'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." I started to calm down as she sang. Finally, I pulled away wiping my eyes. I cast a cleaning charm on my face and replaced the makeup with magic. Composing myself I took the glasses to the table where James and Daddy were talking animatedly. I set one in front of every table setting. James looked up at me still talking. I searched his eyes and all I saw was hurt. We held each other's gaze until a small cough interrupted. "LilyLoo you forgot the silverware," Mum called from the other edge of the table. I snapped my gaze away from James and turned to Mum.

"Oh right," I replied bustled into the kitchen. I came back with the silverware and placed it every spot and sat down gracefully across from James. I piled eggs onto my tortilla and then added cheese and bacon. I ate it silently. I glanced up from my plate to see my parents exchange looks. I finished breakfast/lunch quickly. I stood up and gathered my dishes and cleaned them before hurrying back upstairs to my room. I found the Christmas presents I had been hiding and placed them neatly in a small box. After taping them I set them near the door and started to change my clothes. I took out a dark green knitted sweater and pulled it over my white camisole. Then, I pulled my bright red skinny jeans out of the closet and slipped into them. I dug around the floor of my closet before pulling out tan ankle boots. I pulled them on and slipped a cream scarf over my head. I slid red pendent earrings on before clipping a bright red bow at the start of my braid. I opened the door and propped it open with my heel as I turned around to grab the presents in the box I had packed. Suddenly the weight off my ankle was gone and I stood up gripping the box. James towered over me holding the door open. I bowed my head. "Thank you James," I thanked. He nodded backing up against the door. I hurried past him downstairs and placed my box on top of the trunk. I glanced out the window to see it was starting to get darker outside. I handed my parents their presents as they sat on the couch. I sat on the floor gazing at the flaming fire in the huge fireplace. Mum opened hers first.

"Awe LilyLoo!" She exclaimed before hugging me tightly with tears in her eyes. I hugged her back with a soft smile. She clutched the photo album to her chest with tears gleaming in her eyes. I released her from hugging me and grasped her hand softly. Daddy opened his next.

"Thank you Lilykins," he thanked gruffly before giving me a big hug and a peck on the cheek. I smiled warmly at him as he placed the gold wristwatch on. James stood awkwardly in the doorway. Mum jumped up suddenly and grabbed James running with him into the kitchen. They came back with four glasses of eggnog. James handed me one and kept one for himself. We clinked our glasses together and said cheers together. I giggled as Daddy got an eggnog mustache. Mum handed me a package and told me not to open them yet. I nodded with a slight smile. James disappeared and came back with a cage.

"James dear boy what's that?" Mum asked cocking her head to the side with a confused face. James handed it to them and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, um, I wanted to give you a thank you/Christmas gift," James looked down at the floor. I giggled at him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He flinched at my touch but I didn't let it phase me.

"Mum take the cloth off," I rolled my eyes. Inside the cage was a beautiful tawny owl. It let out an affectionate hoot. I gaped at it turning to James. Just at that moment Crook flew in the open window. He perched on my arm. He hooted at the new owl. I smiled at my parents before leading Crook to his empty cage.

"What is this for?" I rolled my eyes at my dad.

"So you could send letters to Lily without her having to send one first," James replied.

"What's its name?" James shrugged. "How about Annie?" the owl hooted in response causing a smile to grace over my Mum's features. Dad looked at his wristwatch and frowned.

"You two must be off." I nodded tears glistening my eyes. "Bye sweet flower." Dad pulled me into a long hug. I hugged him back tightly and then hugged Mum. James placed the suitcases, trunks, and the two owl cages into the fire. I gave them a last wave before grasping James's shoulder and sitting gracefully onto our stuff. Green flames overtook us. I felt a sickening sensation.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading so far! Anyway this is the link to see Lily's outfit:**

search?q=dark+green+cardigan&espv=2&biw=1600&bih=775&tbm=isch&imgil=n9BzhCkNP937hM%253A%253BafKK8SzrpKJqSM%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fww

 **Please leave a review!**


	21. Christmas Eve continued

I fell onto a hard wood floor. "Ow!" I called my face still on the wood floor. A large hand pulled me up. "Thank you," I thanked the man who helped me up.

"No need for thanks," the man waved it off. After cleaning myself and clothes from the soot of the fire I recognized the man as James's dad. BAM! The door to the room burst open to reveal Sirius. He ran past me with an evil grin on his face. He tackled someone behind me to the floor. I turned around to see James and Sirius wrestling on the floor. I laughed as James tried to stand up but Sirius tackled him again.

"PADFOOT GET OFF!" He hollered underneath Sirius.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU RESPOND TO MY LETTERS! HUH! WERE YOU TOO BUSY SNOGGING LILY!" Sirius shot me a glare which I returned before he turned back to James. "OR DID YOU WANT ME TOO WORRY ABOUT YOU!"

"PADFOOT GET OFF PRONGS!" Remus's pale figure yelled from the doorway. Mr. Potter laughed at his boys as they continued to wrestle even though Remus had tried to tell them to stop. He ended up getting caught in the wrestle and he started laughing. Peter appeared from nowhere and ended up wrestling too. Mr. Potter turned to me and extended his hand.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Fleamont Potter," He introduced shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Potter. I'm Lily Evans. I see now where your son gets his middle name and his hair," I greeted with a smile. He laughed.

"Do call me Fleamont dear. I see why James goes on about you all the time," he stated smiling. I blushed.

"JAMES! SIRIUS! REMUS! PETER! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" A strong female voice boomed from the doorway. The Marauders separated instantly with a guilty look on their faces. The woman laughed her hazel eyes lighting up. She gave me a kind smile before rounding onto the boys. She laughed at them once more before pulling James into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and he smiled. "Boys take Lily's and your own stuff to the rooms. Lily dear would you like tea?" I nodded politely before following her out of what I assumed to be a study. She led me down two flights of stairs and we turned left before arriving in a seating room. "Ebele," Mrs. Potter called. A house elf appeared in front of us. The house elf bowed before speaking.

"Misses Potter called Ebele?" The house elf asked with a kind voice.

"Ebele can you please fetch our guest Miss Lily and I some tea," Mrs. Potter asked politely.

"No need to say please Mistress. Ebele will get tea for the Misses," Ebele bowed before disappearing.

"Ebele is quite nice Mrs. Potter," I exclaimed. Mrs. Potter laughed.

"Are they not all?" She asked politely.

"Well not really. It depends on their master. The wizards or witches who treat their house elfs bad are most likely not going to have very kind house elf's however is their master is kind to the house elf there is a higher possibility that the house elf will be kinder. So you must be quite kind to Ebele," I explained.

"Mistress Potter is very kind to Ebele. Ebele adores Mistress for Mistress's kindness.," Ebele interrupted handing Mrs. Potter and I tea. Mrs. Potter laughed kindly.

"Why thank you Ebele," Mrs. Potter replied giving the house-elf's shoulder a quick squeeze. The house-elf beamed and disappeared. _So that's where James gets his kind side. So his dad must be the trouble-maker in him._ My theory was proved right when Mr. Potter snuck up behind his wife. I raised an eyebrow at him and he put a finger to his lips.  
"BOO!" He yelled causing his wife to jump spilling the tea. He started laughing.

"FLEAMONT!" She shrieked. He started running away and she tore after him. James walked in followed by his friends. They took a look at Mrs. and Mr. Potter chase each other around the room. I laughed.

"It's a wonder they can still move like that considering how old they are," Sirius commented plopping onto the arm of the chair I was sitting in. I rolled my eyes. Finally, Mrs. Potter caught Mr. Potter and they were teasing each other.

"Dinner time darlings," Mrs. Potter called walking through a door. I followed behind everyone and Remus fell back into pace with me.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi."

"Are you okay? You look a little pale. Are you staying?" I asked quietly.

"The Potters are letting me stay over all break. And yeah I am." He replied with the same tone of voice as me. "So? How are you and James?" I looked at him sadly.

"He hasn't spoken to me. I hurt him bad this time Rem," I stopped walking and turned to him.

"Lils. No offense here but you hurt him bad every time. He just won't say it. He has too much pride," Remus rubbed my arms in a brotherly fashion. "Lils he will get over it. Just give him time. Alright?" I nodded my head slowly. "Good. Now you haven't seen me in a week and all I get is a hey? We really need to change that." I laughed and gave him a hug. "That's better." I laughed and we started walking again. We filed into a grand dining room and sat down. I snuck glances at James throughout the entire meal.

* * *

"Ebele!" Mrs. Potter called. Ebele appeared next to her. "Please escort Lily to her room," Mrs. Potter asked gesturing towards me.

"Yes Mistress," Ebele replied. She walked to me and grabbed my hand. "Come along now Miss Lily." Ebele led me up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway covered in paintings. She arrived at the fourth to last door on the left side of the hallway. She turned the knob granting me entrance to my room for the holidays. I stepped into the room gasping.

"Merlin's beard!" I exclaimed taking in the beauty of the room. A white armoire sat directly across a canopy bed with cream draping's and a shamrock green comforter.

A vanity delicately placed beside it. A floor to ceiling window over looked the Potters fields. I walked over to sit at the coral cushioned bench at the end of the bed.

"Does Miss Lily like?" Ebele asked. I nodded. "Well then Ebele will leave Miss Lily."

"Y-yes thank you," I said before pulling off my tan boots and lining them up neatly at the bottom of my dresser. I started hanging, folding and putting away my clothes. Once I was done I changed into a long-sleeved silk pajama top covered with ice cream cones and matching shorts. I laid out my mint socks and baby pink slippers on the bench beside my mint headband with the little bow. I pulled back the comforter and slid underneath the cream sheets. I let loose a long sigh before pulling the covers to my chin and closing my eyes.

* * *

 **Sorry for that one large sentence its an issue anyway please leave a review and thank you so much for reading so far! BTW James isnt going to be mad forever... that would be weird... anyway hang tight and enjoy the ride of Lily Evans MWAHAHAHA *Cough, Cough* sorry my craziness kicked in... Their future is coming soon to theaters near you. Just kidding. Please leave a review i love hearing from you guys! BYE!  
**

 **-HG3LJ1HR2**

 **P.S. If you want to know what that means check out my profile!**


	22. Christmas Day

I awoke to three somebody's jumping on my prefect bed. "WAKE UP RED!" Sirius hollered jumping up and down.

"YEAH COME ON LILY! JOIN THE LAND OF THE LIVING!" Peter hollered next to him.

"COME ON EVANS!" James yelled next. Surprised to hear his voice I sat up straight. Realizing they woke me up from my peaceful sleep I glared at the three boys and grabbed a pillow.

"Get out before I hit you all," I threatened moving to a crouching position. Peter ran for the hills closely followed by James and Sirius. Remus stood in the doorway laughing. I shot him a glare and he walked calmly out shutting the door behind him. I growled into my pillow before standing up. "Those gits woke me completely up and now I can't sleep thanks prats!" I yelled the last part to the door. I made my bed before sliding onto the stool of a vanity much like the one in my room at Hogwarts. I quickly undid my braid and let it fall in loose waves on my shoulders. I put the headband on pushing my hair back out of my face. I wiped off access makeup with a makeup wipe and then cleaned my face. Satisfied that I didn't have mascara smeared on my cheeks again I got up from the vanity. I sat back on the bench and pulled the socks and the slippers on before opening my door and proceeding to walk downstairs.

"FINALLY RED MERLIN YOU TOOK FOREVER!" Sirius yelled from the floor of the sitting room next to the huge Christmas tree. I rolled my eyes and took a seat in an armchair across from him and stuck my tongue out at him. James kept his eyes on me until I gave him a small smile. He abruptly looked away. I frowned before turning to Remus who smiled at me sadly. I tried to smile back but it was just a grimace. He stood up and grabbed my hands and pulled me from the armchair. I glared at him.

"What? This is my official Marauder Christmas spot," He stated. Then gesturing to the rest he said "That's James's spot (right in front of the Christmas tree) then Sirius's (next to James) then there's Peters (Right across from Remus on the floor)." I nodded and sat down in front of him and leaned back onto his legs.

"MUMMY CAN WE OPEN PRESENTS NOW PLEASE?" James and Sirius called from their spots. Mrs. Potter laughed while walking into the sitting room with a large tray. Next Mr. Potter followed completely dressed unlike the rest of us and kissed his wife on the cheek before turning to the boys.

"I have to go to work so behave. James, Sirius I'm talking to you," Mr. Potter instructed. With a last wave he walked out a large door.

"Yes Jamesie and Siri-poo you can open gifts just give Remmy, Pete and Lily theirs first," Mrs. Potter smiled at them warmly. Sirius sighed and started handing out gifts. Then Mrs. Potter looked at me from her spot on the couch. She beckoned me forward and patted the spot next to her. I stood up and sat down tucking my legs under me. "Here." She handed me a Butterbeer. I took it gratefully. "What nickname do you want? The boys have one and you don't its quite unfair," she laughed.

"Any name is fine," I replied taking a sip of the Butterbeer. A small pile of presents was in front of everyone now. They all stood up and grabbed a Butterbeer. We all clinked glasses before the boys dug into their presents. They all grabbed the presents I gave them first. Then they opened them one at a time Peter went first. He pulled out a box of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Thanks Lils," he thanked and gave me a small hug. Remus opened his next. He pulled out the chocolate first then pulled out Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He gave me a hug and a smile. Sirius pulled out his new beater gloves and gave me a bear hug. James opened his next and gave me an odd look as he pulled out all seven of the lettermen's my mum had got specially made and the hoodies. He held one up for everyone to see. The sleeves were a gold color and the body of the lettermen was a maroon. It had 'Potter' on the back followed by 'Captain' then had a quaffle underneath. On the front was the Hogwarts crest on the right side and a lion's head on the left side.

"Uh Evans what's this?" He asked looking at it then the other six.

"It's a lettermen," I giggled.

"Uh huh and what's a lettermen?"

"It's a muggle jacket type thing that you get after playing sports for a certain time."

"Interesting. Thanks Evans." My heart hurt when he called me Evans.

"Your welcome James. It should be the right size for all the team mates. I thought you should hand them out since you are captain and all. The lettermens have every players last name and position on them. There's jackets too. But their just maroon with the last names." I explained pointing to the gifts.

"That's awesome thanks Lily-flower," He thanked and gave my leg a quick squeeze because I had moved over to explain. I smiled and started to open my gifts. I opened Peters first.

"Thanks Pete," I giggled pulling out the assorted chocolate. I opened Remus's gift and squealed as I saw my favorite book of fairytales. I jumped up and gave him a hug. He laughed at me. I squealed again as I uncovered two teen romance novels.

"Why do you squeal?" James exclaimed covering his ears. I turned to him and playfully slapped his arm and stuck my tongue out at him. I turned back to my presents and opened Sirius's gift. I took out a brand new copy of Quidditch through the ages. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you are going to be at the Quidditch matches you might as well know what is going on," Sirius shrugged.

"Ah, thank you Sirius," I thanked and gave him a hug. I opened a small box from James next. I saw a slightly smaller box wrapped in bubble wrap. I opened that box and saw more bubble wrap but underneath that a small box. I opened the velvet box and gasped. An emerald green pendent with my initials carved into the back and a small golden snitch inside the pendent lay on a golden chain. I rubbed a finger over it. The snitch started moving quickly as I got closer to James. I tackled him in a large hug. I motioned for him to place it on my neck. Once the necklace was clasped I turned and gave him another hug and a peck on the cheek. James flushed. I moved back to my spot and picked up a Butterbeer as everyone finished gift opening. The Marauders and I ran around the house playing childish games. We ate lunch then raced up to James's room and plopped ourselves in various positions around the room. I laid back on the bed as the guys went into a small huddle I rolled my eyes and flicked my wands above their heads so they were covered in water. They turned around glaring at me. I swished my wand again and they were all dry again. They turned back into a huddle again. "SECRETS DON'T MAKE FRIENDS!" I hollered sitting up on the bed. James flicked his wand at me and silenced me with 'silencio'. I stuck my tongue out at them and flopped back onto the bed writing words with my wand in the air. I sent them over to James so they yelled at him like a Howler. He flicked them away and continued whispering in the huddle. I growled and covered my head with one of James's pillows. I smelt his familiar scent and smiled involuntarily. Sirius snatched the pillow from me and they all stood in a line in front of me. I raised an eyebrow as they handed me a piece of parchment.

"We have decided it's time for you to become an official marauder. Try to see what that says," Sirius explained with a solemn face.

"Aparecium," I said taping my wand to the parchment. Words appeared on the parchment. It read:

 _Messrs.' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to congratulate Miss LilyLoo on her excellent attempt at reading this and would like to a sing a song._

 _Mr. Moony: LilyLoo smells like pee_

 _Mr. Wormtail: LilyLoo can't open me_

 _Mr. Padfoot: Lily Lily very stupid_

 _Mr. Prongs: Lily Lily very ug- pretty!_

 _Mr. Moony: What the heck Prongs?! You ruined the song!_

 _Mr. Prongs: Did not!_

 _Mr. Padfoot: Did too!_

 _Mr. Prongs: Didn't!_

 _Mr. Padfoot: Did!_

 _Mr. Wormtail: Miss LilyLoo should probably put this down…_

I set the parchment down and gave questioning looks to the boys.

They smiled then Sirius tapped his wand to the map and spoke, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I looked down at parchment as images started to appear. "This is the Marauders map." He explained and opened it. I gasped as I saw the entire grounds of Hogwarts and all the students still there.

"Look!" I exclaimed pointing down at the map. Six people were gathered in a dark corridor on the fifth floor. Quite close to the Head Dorms. "Snape, Mulciber, Avery, Black, Black, and Malfoy," I read the names aloud and gave worried glances at the boys.

"Evans it could mean nothing!" James exclaimed. I felt tears well up he called me Evans again. Blinking the tears back I gave them back the parchment and stood up and left.

"Hey Red!" Sirius called out after me. I just shut my door. He opened it as I flopped onto the bed. I buried my face into the blanket. "What's up?" I felt tears leak out as he turned me over. "Did you and James fall out?" I nodded the tears running down my face more. "Hey. He will get over it I promise." I just started sobbing and put my head in my hands. Sirius pulled me into him as I cried. He smoothed down my hair. "Sh. Sh. It's okay. It's all going to be okay," he muttered pulling me tight. "We don't have to talk about it okay?" He stated once I had calmed down.

"Okay," I whispered weakly.

"Now come on. Let's go to my room. I want to show you something." I let him pull me up and he led me quietly back across the hall to his room. He pulled me in and pushed me back onto the bed. I rolled my eyes at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at me holding onto a cloth. He ripped down the cloth to reveal a television. I squealed and clapped my hands as he revealed stacks of movies. I was as giddy as a five-year-old. I chose the sound of music and jumped up and down as he placed it in. He laughed at me and left the room. He came back with two trays of cookie dough, Butterbeer, muggle soda, ice cream and chocolate. He handed me a tray and laughed as I started chugging down the Coke a cola. He started the movie and I snuggled into his side and watched movies and ate junk food. At one point we threw popcorn at a movie yelling BOOOOOOOOO! I fell asleep against Sirius's shoulder.

* * *

 **In my personal opinon this is one of the best chapters because it portrays Sirius's and Lily's relationship and Remus's and Lily's. So anyway please leave a review and keep on reading!**

 **-HG3LJ1HR2**


	23. The Full Moon

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT'S ALL JKR!**

* * *

I woke up laying side-ways across the bed. Alone. I got out of bed rubbing my eyes. I walked downstairs half awake. I ran straight into a sickeningly pale Remus. "Hey Rem, you alright?" I asked patting his shoulder.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. How are you?" He asked giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I've been worse," I replied shrugging and walking into the kitchen for some coffee. "James?" I gaped at the figure in front of me cooking.

"Hm?" he asked not turning around.

"You cook?" I ask bewildered.

"Yes Evans I cook," he laughed and turned around with a wooden spoon with something on it. "Try this." He put the spoon to my lips and I took a little nibble on the food.

"That's awesome," I exclaimed at what I now know as eggs. He laughed again and turned back towards the stove. I tapped him. I gave him a pointed stare.

"Coffee cups over there. No one's made coffee yet," he stated gesturing to a cabinet to the other side of him. I grabbed a coffee cup and made coffee for everyone. I handed him a cup and slid onto the top of the counter across from him. He leaned against the counter opposite me. "So I was thinking about a second New Year's Eve party just for us and the girls and Frank instead of hanging out with our loser parents. So want to help us plan?" I nodded taking a sip of coffee. "Great. Now get your nice arse off my counter so I can set everything up." I nodded and didn't move. He glared at me. I glared back taking a sip off more coffee. James took the coffee from my hands and placed it behind him. I sent him a menacing glare. He smirked and walked closer to me. I gulped as a mischievous smile spread across his face. He put an arm behind my back and under my legs. I yelped as he lifted me off the counter. I put my arms around his neck involuntarily. He flashed me a grin as he ran me out of the kitchen. I screamed and clutched him tightly.

"James Potter if you drop me I will hex you into next century!" I threatened as he pretended to drop me. He laughed and pretended to drop me again. He really dropped me and I yelped when I landed on something soft. He laughed and started walking backwards. "JAMES!" I roared. He turned and started running but not until I sent a tripping jinx at him. I jumped off the couch and started chasing him. We ended up in his room. I tackled him onto the bed. I smirked at him as I pinned his arms down.

"I do believe last time you climbed on top of me something quite bad happened." I smirked at him.

"Really? Am I that bad of a kisser Potter?" I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"No your and excellent kisser. I am just talking about afterward," He replied searching my eyes. I sighed seeing hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"James I" I started but Sirius came bounding into the room followed by Peter.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sirius asked with a smirk across his face. I shot him a glare before turning back to James. I pointed my wand at him and gave him a pointed glare then climbed off him.

"We will talk about this later," I whispered in his ear. He nodded briefly before standing up. I walked past Sirius. I smiled at him with a sickeningly amount of sweetness and swished my wand. James stared in horror at Sirius.

"What?" He asked worriedly at James.

"Uh Mate your hair," Peter squeaked.

"Get me a mirror!" He demanded.

"Now Mate don't freak out," James pleaded handing Sirius a mirror. I turned and ran down the hall before hiding pressed against a pillar.

"LILY JANE EVANS!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs. I saw Mrs. Potter run up the stairs to see what he was yelling about. On the way back she cast a disilllusment charm in my direction. She smiled at me. Sirius came running out with bubblegum pink hair. I muffled laughter as Remus saw Sirius and stifled laughter as I did. I walked slowly out looking at the scene. I ran into James and he looked right through me. I let out a sigh of relief in my head. I pressed my lips against his neck and he shuddered. I moved away and poked Peter in the back and moved away quickly as he turned around. I stifled another giggle and moved closer to Sirius. I changed the color of his hair again this time to lime green. He screamed as he looked at his reflection in James's glasses. He ran down the stairs yelling with the rest of the boys running after him. I ran quietly down the stairs behind them. I smiled as Sirius pleaded to Mrs. Potter to change it back. I walked to behind her tapped her shoulder alerting her of my presence. She didn't flinch instead she smiled at Sirius and changed his hair back. Then she stepped away from me and removed the disilllusment charm from me. I gulped as Sirius took a step towards me. I turned on my heel and ran through the house before hiding underneath the dining room table. I smiled to myself as feet entered the room then went out again. I slowly crawled out and slid into the kitchen. I ran quietly outside into the cold and cast a heating charm upon myself. Snow glistened everywhere and I twirled in the snow enjoying it. I screamed when arms wrapped around me from behind.

"I FOUND HER!" James called. I stomped on his foot. He winced but didn't let go. Instead he whispered in my ear. "You Miss Evans are in big trouble. You bad girl." Chills went up my skin but not from the cold. He smiled when a big black dog came bounding out of the house. It tackled me to the snow and started licking my face.

"Oh deer!" Remus exclaimed. James and Peter looked at each other before bursting out into laughs.

"Are you a-were that we still have to take care of this doe?" James asked when he calmed down smirking at me. I looked at him confused when the dog licked my face again. I laughed and petted the dog. "Hey Snuffles get off Lily!" James called facing the dog. I raised an eyebrow as the dog got off me and started walking towards James. He smirked at the dog. Until the dog let out a low growl.

"Oh rats! Prongs you did it this time," Peter squeaked then burst into fits of laughter. Remus did too. The dog chased after James going into the house. James came back looking slightly amused. Soon Sirius came following after James.

"What's up dog?" Remus called. The Marauders looked at each other before falling down laughing.

"I don't get what's so funny," I exclaimed glaring at the boys.

"The Doe still here?" Sirius laughed. I shook my head as they started laughing again. I brushed myself off and stood up. I walked back to the house and holed up in my room until dinner reading _Hogwarts: A history_. I changed into soft gray sweats that clung onto my ankles and a bright red tank top. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up drenched in sweat. I kicked the covers off and rested my head in my hands. I got up off the bed and slid my black Vans on then grabbed James's black jacket that I stole and slipped it on. I zipped it up and tiptoed down to the kitchen. I walked outside using the glass back door. I walked to past the private Quidditch pitch and to the lake. I sat down on the frost covered ground and looked up. _Huh. Full moon. Werewolves come out on full moons._ I thought to myself. I heard a howl. I shook my head and then heard it again. I looked across the lake to the forest and saw the trees rustling. I gulped and froze when I saw it. A werewolf howling at the moon. Its eyes scanned the lake and it spotted me. It started running towards me around the lake. I stood up and started walking backwards slowly. I froze when it came closer. A stag ran in front of it sticking its horns up. I looked closely at it and noticed a rat sitting on its back. A large black dog appeared at its side and looked at me with gray eyes. They were about twenty yards from me. I felt tears running down my face. _I am going to die._ I thought as the stag came galloping over to me. It had hazel eyes that looked fearful. Forgetting everything else I reached out to it. It came closer and nuzzled my hand gently. Suddenly the werewolf came running over and it tackled me. I screamed. The stag pushed it off and then the black dog nipped the werewolf's butt and the werewolf turned towards it and the dog looked at it playfully. The dog took off and the werewolf followed. The stag lowered its horns and the rat ran after the dog. I looked away for a minute until I felt a hand caress my cheek. I turned to see James's hazel eyes like the stags. I leaned into his hand and he rubbed my tears away.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"He?"

"Lily I can't explain right now come on." James pulled my hand but I stayed put.

"James please. You said He." I turned away as another howl came. I looked around me but James was gone. I yelped as the stag from earlier scooped me up onto its back with its horns. I held onto it as we rode back to the manor. I got off at the door and turned to open the door and then I tripped and large arms caught me. I looked up at James and he flinched at another howl.

"Lily you need to go back to sleep. Come on." I complied and let him carry me to his room. He laid me down on his bed and pulled the blanket over me. "I'll explain later alright I just have to go right now. Pads can't handle him by himself and Wormy isn't much help." He kissed my forehead while I mulled his words over and the accounts from the night. _He talked about the werewolf like he knew it. And he called it a 'he'. So the werewolf must be someone he knows. He said Pads as in Padfoot. And that dog from earlier had the same eyes as Sirius but that's impossible unless._ I gasped. _Padfoot=dog. So Sirius is an Animungus? But I've checked the lists of registered animungi. He's not on there. So he's an illegal Animungus? And then he said Wormy. That's a shortened version of Wormtail. And that could either be a rat or a mouse. But I saw a rat so I think Peter is a rat. And then James is called Prongs. Prongs go on a stag. Then that stag had the same eyes as James. So he must be the stag. So who's the Werewolf?"_ I snuggled into the blankets and thought harder. _If three of the Marauders are in on it then they all are. He didn't mention Remus. REMUS! He's the werewolf! That's why he was so pale I bet! But how? And why didn't he tell me? That explains Moony though. And why he always switched prefect duties around on the full moon and made dumb excuses. I mean seriously who's Grandma dies five times._ I closed my eyes and took deep breaths and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke when the bed rustled. I turned to see James sitting on it rubbing his forehead. He was shirtless and there was a gash across his back. I sat up and pressed my hand against it.

"Did Remus do this to you?" I asked quietly.

"It's alright. It's been worse before. Can you heal it though it hurts? There is Dittany in the bedside table." He said wincing.

"You didn't deny it was Remus," I commented opening the bottle of dittany. I dabbed some on his back and he flinched.

"You would figure it out eventually. You aren't stupid." I smiled and put the dittany away. I turned back to James who had laid down at the far edge of the bed. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"James. I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you honestly."

"I know Lily-Flower. I'm sorry for calling you Evans. I know that it hurt you. I was just trying to make you understand what I was feeling." He turned to face the ceiling and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I rested my head against his chest and started falling asleep when he spoke again. "When did you steal my jacket?" He asked when I placed an arm on his chest. I smiled and didn't reply. I closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead and fell asleep too.

* * *

 **Alright soooooooooooo What do y'all think? I'm sorry for not updating in a while... but Im here now. Leave a review lovelies... thats just weird i feel like a scary witch saying that... anyway please review! Alrighty mcmighties... that was stupid oh well... YAY! JAMES AND LILY! Keep on reading Lovelies!**

 **-HG3LJ1HR2**


	24. The day after and New Years Eve

"Lily love. Wake up," James cooed. I clenched his jacket tighter in my palm and groggily opened my eyes.

"Whyyyyyyy? I complained.

"Because LilyLoo you are in quite a compromising position here with our Jamesie." Sirius snickered.  
"What?" I asked. Sirius pointed down at our legs. I looked down. My leg was across James's legs and my arms were wrapped around his waist. I blushed and moved my legs and my arms. I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Sirius come here." I motioned for him to sit. "Shirt off." I instructed. He took off his shirt and I grabbed the dittany and started fixing up his wounds. "Where's Peter?" I asked turning to put the dittany away.

"He went home already," Sirius explained pulling his shirt over his head. "Lils I am shit at healing spells can you take care of Remmy?" I nodded and stood up. I swooped down to kiss James's cheek then left the room following Sirius to Remus's room. I quickly stopped and grabbed my wand from my room. Then shooed Sirius away and entered Remus's room.

"Hey Rem," I greeted as he opened his eyes. I slowly took his shirt off. I examined the scars he had and started to heal them.

"Hi Lily. Why are you here?"

"I'm taking care of you obviously." I replied rolling my eyes. "Do you have any pain potion?"

"In my trunk."

"Okay." I grabbed the vial and handed it to him. "Why didn't you tell me Rem? I could've helped too." I said softly pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Because I am a monster lily. You would've been disgusted with me. Most people are."

"Remus you aren't a monster. It's not your fault."

"But I am a monster Lily. I could hurt anyone."

"Remus if you say you are a monster one more time I will hex you into the next century. Are we clear?" He whimpered at my threat and nodded. I removed my wand from his chest and smiled at him. "Rem whenever you want to talk you can talk to me okay? Plus, you need to tell your Boyfriend and his boyfriend and your friend that they are shit liars. You are too," I laughed. He started laughing then quickly stopped. He clutched his side and winced. "Take it easy Rem. I'll be back later okay?" He nodded and then I left. "Hey Sirius!" I yelled with a smirk.

"Yeah?" He called back poking his head out of James's room.

"Your boyfriend is awake." I said. He glared at me then stepped out into the hall. I sauntered passed him into my room.

"James son. You've got a keeper," I heard Mr. Potter say from the end of the hall as I shut my door.

"I know Dad. I know." He replied and I could hear the grin on his face.

* * *

Throughout the next three days The Marauders and I were planning our New Year's Eve party. Finally, it was New Year's Eve.

* * *

I tore through the house to Mr. Potters study. I arrived in it just before the flames in the fireplace turned green. I squealed and bounced on the balls of my feet. I huffed when it was just Peter. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at the fireplace. James walked over and put an arm around my shoulder. "Chill out Lily-flower they will get here any moment," he soothed rubbing my shoulder gently. I sighed and leaned into him. Then the flames were green again. Alice came tumbling out with Frank. I squealed and helped her up and gave her a big hug both of us squealing.

"MY EARS!" Sirius exclaimed walking into the study. We stopped squealing and gave him a death glare. I turned when I heard another thump.

"Marls!" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time. We both tackled her into a group hug.

"Lils! Ali!" She squealed back. We released her and pushed her trunk over next to Alice's. We turned to glare at the fireplace until Mary finally came out of it.

"MARY!" The girls and I squealed. She squealed back and we all started jumping and hugging each other. Sirius squealed and ran over to our hug and joined in.

"My Merlin! My ears!" Remus called. We all stopped jumping to look at him. I glared and walked over to him.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Lily I'm fine you already did the daily check up today."

"Oh yeah. Well then I can do this."

"Do what?" I hit him upside the head. "Ow!" He yelled rubbing his head. The others laughed and I dragged him to Mary. "Hey Mary." He greeted softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh get a room," Sirius exclaimed. Marlene hit him on the arm then pulled him in for a kiss. I covered my eyes and walked to James. I groaned and placed my head on his chest.

"You know we could be doing what all of them are," He said gesturing around. I looked up at him.

"Don't push your luck Potter." He smirked at me.

"OI! BOYS!" He called making my cover my ears. "Leave the girls to do their thang and let's do some planning." He grinned with a hint of mischief in his eyes. The boys all grinned back and released the girls. Then they all ran out of the room. We followed at a walking place levitating trunks behind us.

"Put your trunks in my room for now. This way we can all get ready together." I said opening the door to my room.

"Wow Lils! This room looks amazing!" Mary exclaimed setting her trunk on the ground and flopping onto the bed. I flopped next to her. Marlene flopped down on the other side with Alice next to her. Our heads were all lined up and next to each other. "So Lils how are you and James? Are you guys better?"

"What do you mean Mary?" Alice asked sitting up.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Marlene asked suspiciously sitting up as well.

"Lily explain." Mary said sitting up. I groaned and sat up as well and leaned against the headboard of the bed and clutched a pillow to my chest. I sighed.

"James and I had a fight the day before Christmas eve. Well it wasn't exactly a fight. More of me telling him I just wanted to be friends. And it hurt him badly." I said tears prickling at the back of my eyes.

"Why would that hurt him?" Marlene asked softly.

"We kissed about five times on the day of Petunias wedding. Every time we did it was like fireworks to me. But I was scared so I told him that we should just be friends. He called me Evans until three days ago. On the full moon. Because stuff happened. And now we are cool I guess and I just want those fireworks again." I finished the tears going down my face silently.

"You don't just fancy him do you?" Alice asked placing her hand on my knee. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No. I love that stupid git." I laughed softly.

"Hey at least you are talking and touching I mean. Now come on we have a party to prepare for." Marlene exclaimed climbing off the bed. She pulled me up. I laughed as she started digging through all of our clothes. I flicked my wand at my trunk and it started playing my favorite muggle station. We squealed as 'A Hard Day's Night' by The Beatles came on. We started singing to it and dancing about the room. We kept singing as Marlene and I dug through the clothes.

"Wait Ali! Marls! Mary! I forgot about Christmas presents! Here!" I handed them all their presents. Alice squealed and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Lils!" Mary thanked and hugged me.

"Thank you Lily," Marlene said hugging me.

"Ali you can wear that as your outfit," I gestured to her present. "And you can wear this headband." I picked up on of the headbands from Marlene's presents.

* * *

*Third Person POV*

The girls set about finishing their outfits before making a divider in the room. One side is where they all got dressed. There were four different stalls with temporary makeup stands. There was a long red carpet leading out of it into Lily's bedroom. Lily pushed the other three girls into the stalls then she sat cross legged in a chair. The other girls got ready and did their makeup/hair and then went out one at a time. Alice went first. She walked out wearing a maroon off-the-shoulder long sleeved knit sweater dress, gold leggings, and black wedge booties. Alice pinned back an entire side of her hair and curled the other side at the ends. She had put on classic eyeliner, a few swipes of mascara, cherry red lipstick, a dash of blush, and a mix of maroon and gold eyeshadow. She smiled at Lily and struck a pose in front of Lily. Lily giggled and snapped aa picture of her best friend. Alice sat down next to Lily on the coral bench she drug out from beside the bed. Next came Mary. Mary had on dark blue skinny jeans with an Aztec black and white patterned zip crop bra top and silver ballerina flats. She curled her brown straight hair into soft ringlets. She had Arabian style eyeliner bringing out her blue eyes, brown mascara, silver Smokey eye eyeshadow, and bubblegum pink lips. She struck a pose and Lily took her picture too. Then she sat down next to Alice. Marlene strutted out next wearing a black micro skirt accompanied by a purple tank with a black illusion neckline and purple sling back heels. Her blonde hair was curled and in a waterfall braid. She had on classic eyeliner, light purple eyeshadow, and light red lipstick. She struck a pose while Lily took her picture. Lily then stood up, handed her camera to Alice and walked back to the changing room. "Oh my Merlin. James is going to be blown away," Alice said when Lily walked out in a form fitting orchid bandage crop top, bleached white ripped skinny jeans, and knee high black heeled boots. She had put black winged eyeliner, natural colored eyeshadow which made her emerald green eyes stand out, rose red lipstick and mascara. Her hair was in a side ponytail with two twists leading into it across the back of her head. Alice took her picture and then they all stood up and looked into a huge mirror. Lily took the camera back and snapped pictures of all four of them in different poses. Then she put it away. They crept to the door and Alice poked her head out and checked that all the boys were downstairs. Upon hearing that the coast was clear the girls stepped out into the hall. They walked down to the first landing and then linked arms. The girls walked in sync down to the party. All the guests were downstairs already when the four girls made their appearance. The guests all turned their heads and gasped at the four beautiful teenagers. Five boys known as the Marauders huddled in a corner and turned their heads when they heard a collective gasp go through the room. They spotted four beautiful girls at the base of the stairs. James Potter the undeclared leader of the boys waved his arm frantically to get the girls attention.

* * *

*Lily POV*

I scanned the crowd and spotted James waving frantically to get our attention. I tugged on Alice's arm and pointed to the boys. She dragged me and the girls over there to the boys. As soon as we got there Sirius whistled at Marlene and she whistled back at him with a seductive wink. He wore a Beatles t-shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Mary made a gagging notion from beside Remus. Remus had also worn a Beatles t-shirt but he wore regular jeans and Vans. Come to think of it now that I look all around all the boys were wearing Beatles t-shirts and jeans with a different variety of shoes. James hadn't taken his eyes off me yet. I met his eyes and searched them for anything. Something I hadn't seen before shined in his eyes. I smiled at him warmly. "You all look very nice," James complimented in a posh tone.  
"As do you," I replied in the same tone. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on girls lets go to our party," James said pulling my hand. We disappeared into another large ballroom. Inside the ballroom were lots of teenagers from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. We mingled and danced for about an hour when James stood up on a table in the middle of the room.

"Hey listen up everyone!" Remus announced. I rolled my eyes at him and he winked back at me. "If you want to see the Marauder magic I suggest going over there and looking through the large window." _Greatttttttttt. A prank._ I walked up to Remus. He grabbed my hand and led me through a door into the ballroom with the adults. Mary had been dragged along too. Remus pushed me out into the middle of the hall. I suddenly felt something pick me up. I screamed as I looked down and saw James as Prongs underneath me. He rode through the room followed by Sirius as Padfoot. The adults screamed and moved out of the way. I screamed again as I spotted Wormtail on Prongs's horns. Marlene ran after Sirius with a water hose and a soapy bucket. They disappeared from behind us and finally Prongs stopped running. I started to slid off him and he shook his horns. I crossed my arms over my chest. I heard screaming and looked towards the stair case. Marlene was sliding down a rubber slide covered in water and soap. She screamed as she slid across the floor of the ballroom. I screamed and ran over to her and grabbed my wand from my boot and quickly dried her and cast a water repelling spell on her clothes, makeup and hair. I quickly did the same to myself as well and ran up the stairs pulling Marlene up with me. We grabbed a small slippery float type thingy and we sat on it and Padfoot pushed us off and slid down after us on one with his tongue hanging out. The guests started laughing and climbing stairs followed closely by the teens. It was about 11:30 nearing the end of the party. The three boys had transformed back and The Marauders and the girls all sat on a big floaty thing. We pushed off and yelled at the same time "THE MARUADERS AND THEIR GIRLS 1977!" We laughed as we slid across the room and came to a stop right in front of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They started laughing at us and we joined in.

"Clean it up boys. Girls can you please escort the guests out?" Mrs. Potter asked. We nodded and set about taking care of our tasks. Once all the guests were gone including Peter we went into the kitchen.

"What do we do now?" I asked taking the water repellent spells off us all.

"We could make something sweet," Mary suggested.

"Something with chocolate," Remus stated seriously. I rolled my eyes and racked my brain. I locked eyes with Marlene and her eyes lit up.

"CUPCAKES!" We both yelled then burst into giggles.

"WITH CHOCOLATE ICING!" Alice and Mary yelled.

"YAY!" Sirius squealed and started to get his wand.

"No. Muggle way," I stated. James got out all the ingredients. We started to bake and had one batch in the oven when Sirius 'accidently' covered my hair in flour. "It's so on," I challenged. I grabbed an extra egg and walked over to Frank. I hid it behind my back. I smashed it on his head. I smiled as the yolk dripped down his face. He raised his eyebrows at me before grabbing a spoon and put cupcake batter on it. He flung it but I ducked and it hit the side of Marlene's face. Frank gulped. Marlene grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at him and it hit Mary instead. She laughed good heartedly before blowing flour into Remus's face. He kissed her on the cheek rubbing flour onto her more. Then he flung an entire bag of flour at James. James got covered in flour. He glared at Alice because he thought it was her and threw sugar at her.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sirius yelled. We started throwing flour, eggs, sugar, cake batter, icing and somehow bars of chocolate at each other although it all stopped when James smeared icing all over my face. Everyone stopped. His eyes flicked to my lips and mine to his. _Merlin I wanted kiss him right now._ His eyes flickered to my lips again. I rolled my eyes.

"Just kiss me already!" I demanded looking him dead in the eye. "Stop staring at my lips and kiss me." He looked as shocked as everyone else. His eyes became playful and mischievous. He started to lean and stopped a few inches away from me.

"As you wish Princess." He smirked at me not leaning any closer to me. I glared at him in annoyance.

"Damn you Potter." I growled and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to me. I pressed my lips to his forcefully. I closed my eyes sinking into the passion of the kiss. He responded immediately. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I pulled him as close to me as possible. James grabbed the back of my thighs and hoisted me up onto him. I wrapped my legs around him tightly.

"WHOO HOO GO PRO-" Sirius started but the rest was muffled. James backed me up onto the island and set me down on the island. I tangled my fingers into his hair and gave it a little tug. He groaned and I smirked against his lips. I gasped as James nibbled on my bottom lip. He took advantage of my open lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He explored my mouth while I explored his. I yelped a little when James slid his hands out from under my thighs and onto my bare back. He smiled and moved his lips from mine. I pouted until he started placing small kisses along my jawline to my ear.

"Put that beautiful lip away Baby girl," he whispered in a flirtatious voice. I giggled and messed up his hair in the back. Flour fell onto the floor. I looked over his shoulder and around the messy kitchen. Sirius and Marlene were snogging in a corner with her hands up the back of his shirt. I sucked in a breath as James started nibbling on my collarbone. He smiled into my skin. I giggled and looked around the room again. Mary and Remus were leaning against the counter at a weird angle until she stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. I smiled. I started giggling again as I spotted Alice and Frank. James moved his lips back along my jaw and I bit my lip as I started to giggle again. James pulled back and rested his forehead against me. "What's so funny bunny?" he asked softly. I giggled. Again.

"We are snogging in a room full of flour/egg/sugar/chocolate icing covered children all snogging and I'm pretty sure Alice is sitting in flour," I whisper-screamed. He started laughing quietly.

"Princess did you know I always wanted to snog you?" He asked seriously. I shook my head. "And now I did." I gulped. "And I am not about to let you go. So Princess will you go out with me?" I adverted my eyes from his and looked at the clock on the oven.

"Hmm let me think about it," I smiled. I looked at the clock again. 11:59. I kissed him gently and slowly not with the same lust as the earlier kiss. I pulled away after two minutes. "Yes. Happy New Year's Baby." I kissed his cheek.

"Happy New Year's Love," he replied leaning in to kiss me again. The oven went off alerting us it was time to get the cupcakes out. I smiled at him and pushed him back to the oven. Then I watched him with a soft smile as he expertly took out the cupcakes and set them down on the counter beside me. He put a toothpick in on to test it. "Good. Can I please gemini these?" I rolled my eyes and took my wand out and tapped the tray to make three dozen more appear. I cooled them down before grabbing a spoon and reaching above me to hit the pots. I hit them quite hard and all the couples broke away from each other.

"It's icing time!" I exclaimed sliding off the counter I turned and slid a dozen in front of every couple. I handed them all an icing package. James wrapped his arms around my waist as I started icing the cupcakes. He leaned his head on my shoulder. He made a puppy face as I hit his hand away from a cupcake. I rolled my eyes. I put the icing down and sucked in a breath as he started to nibble on my collar bone again. He sucked on my skin and I held tightly onto the countertop. He smirked and quit kissing my neck. He leaned his head on my shoulder again. I finished the last cupcake as everyone else was. "We should go somewhere else and clean up… How about we all go to my room and play truth or dare?" I suggested cleaning off the counter.

"Okay the guys and I will go to my room first though," James said winking at Sirius. I rolled my eyes and dragged the girls upstairs. I slid behind the curtain with the other girls. We started laughing as the boys came in and tried to look behind it but couldn't. We quickly got changed into matching tank tops with 'BFFS FOREVER' on it with waking fruit and checkered pajama shorts we slid on different colored bright colored socks after cleaning ourselves. I braided the girls' hair then we all got out from the cloth and sat by our boyfriends. James pulled out a fire whiskey bottle and a vial with a clear liquid in it while Sirius pulled out shot glasses. James poured out eight shots and poured some of the liquid into the glasses as well. "Alrighty everyone take your shots!" I threw my head back and downed the shot quickly.

"I will go first!" Sirius declared and pointed to me. "Red truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Before Tonight who was your last snog?" I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"James." I stated.

"I said before tonight Red." I rolled my eyes.

"It was before tonight."

"PRONGS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

"I actually knew," Remus said.

"I don't know what's going on most of the time," Frank commented kissing Alice on the cheek. I laughed and clapped my hands together.

"Remus truth or Dare?" He gulped visibly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take the rest of the boys and yourself back to your own rooms for the rest of the night," I smirked along with the other girls.

"Come on Lily-flower," James pouted as I pushed him out the door.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'.

"Well at least I marked my property," He said smirking before turning and walking away.

"Wait what?" I asked turning around. Alice gasped and pointed at my neck. I summoned a mirror and looked at it. I growled at the mark on my skin. "Come on let's play truth or dare."

"Okie dokie. Marls truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare." Alice gave a wicked grin.

"I dare you to go into Sirius's room and spend the night together doing whatever you want." Alice declared. "Oh and take this!" She added as an afterthought and handed Marlene a brown package. Marlene opened the door. "DRINK IT ALL!" She called after Marlene.

"I dare you to do the same Alice. Shoo!" Mary exclaimed handing her two large bottles of Butterbeer. She giggled as Alice bolted out the door.

"Go on Mares," I said and shooed her away. I leaned against my doorframe for a while snapping pictures of my friends before turning the camera at the handsomest man ever. I snapped a picture of him and he looked at me over his glasses and I took another picture. He raised his entire hand and started to run a hand through his hair causing the edge of his shirt to rise up. I took pictures of his entire body at this point and then levitated it to where James was leaning against his doorframe. I grabbed him and kissed him quickly and the camera gave a snap. I pulled back and pulled him into my room and the camera snapped again. We sat onto the bed and I grabbed the floating camera and made funny faces at it. James started to pose with me finally and we both made faces at the camera. I stole his glasses and held them above my head and he kissed the peak of my nose. I giggled and tackled him still holding the glasses out of his reach. He flipped me over and grabbed the glasses quickly. He brushed his lips over mine teasing me. I glared at him before pulling him down to me and kissing him gently but with passion. We stopped kissing and I just looked at him. "Jamesie?" I asked pouting.

"Your lucky I like you enough for you to call me that." He grumbled. I smiled at him and turned onto my opposite side turning my back to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer until my back touched his chest. I snuggled deeper into him. He nuzzled his face into my hair and we both fell asleep.

* * *

 **YASSSSSSSSSSSS JILY FINALLY TOGETHER!  
**

 **So what did you guys think? This is the longest chapter yet I am so proud of myself! Anywho leave a review and tell me what a) i need to fix or b) what you guys like...**

 **Love you all! thats a lot of exclamition points! please leave a review and tell me how it is!**

 **-HG3LJ1HR2**


	25. The nightmare

**Disclaimer: I only own the story plot not the characters!**

* * *

 _I was running quickly. Twigs snapped underneath my barefeet. I ran faster and faster as the men in long black cloaks and silver masks chased me. I ran into my house and barricaded the door. "MUM! DAD!" I yelled running through the house. I found my parents tied up to their bedposts. "Hello Lily Evans," a cold voice greeted from behind me. I gulped as I saw a pale white person with red slits for eyes. Voldemort. "Leave them alone!" I shouted not showing my fear to the dark wizard. "Join me and I will!" HE countered. "NEVER!" I shouted drawing my wand. I wasn't quick enough._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted as green light hit my parents. "NO!" I yelled sobbing. "Your turn Mudblood." I screamed as I was hit with a green light._

The dream shifted.

 _I was standing in a living room laughing. "Come on Harry," I giggled at the messy haired baby. "Mummy me play play," the baby whined playing with a stuffed dog that looked like Padfoot. "Its bed time Harry," I said walking over to him and scooping him up in my arms. "Harry do what your mummy says," James stated kissing the baby's forehead. I leaned against him and gave him a swift kiss. I left the living room. I heard a bang. "LILY HE IS HERE TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" I ran upstairs to Harry's nursery. I tried to barricade the door. I cried as I heard a thump of someone falling down. James. I turned to the baby. "Don't worry Harry. Mummy loves you and Daddy loves you. We love you so very much," I cried to the baby as I set him in his crib the door flung open. Voldemort stood in my baby's nursery. "No. No take me instead do not hurt my baby please please. Take me instead." I begged. "Stand aside silly girl!" He boomed. "No! NO! Please take me! Please!" "Stand Aside." "NO!" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I was hit square in the chest with a green light._

* * *

I woke up panting. I shot out of my bed and ran into James's room. I had to make sure he was okay it felt so real. "James! James!" I sobbed when I opened the door.

"Lily what's wrong?" He asked sitting up slowly.

"He killed my parents!" I sobbed. "And you! And my baby! He killed my baby!" I sobbed hysterically. James stood up quickly and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Honey it was a nightmare. Sh. It's okay I'm still here. Your parents are still here. Your baby is still here." He soothed me kissing my forehead gently. "It's okay," he smoothed down my hair while I sobbed. I slowly got quieter. He led me gently to his bed and laid me down. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before climbing in beside me. I placed my hand on his chest right over his heart so I could feel it beating. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I closed my eyes again thinking instead happier thoughts.

* * *

 **I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I have been really busy and i want to apoligize!**

 **Anyway thank you guys for all the follows/favorites/reviews!**

 **It was amazing! THANK YOU!**

 **Please leave review!**

 **-HG3LJ1HR2**


	26. Going back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer I do not own any thing but the plot unfortunetly! (Sorry if I spelled that wrong!)**

* * *

"Bye mum," Sirius and James both said and hugged Euphemia.

"Bye Euphemia!" I said and she hugged me tightly which I gladly returned.

"Sorry Dad couldn't be here boys he had to go to work." Euphemia explained with a smile.

"Don't worry about it mum. Bye!" Sirius bounded away after hugging her one last time. I bounded into the train my robes flying behind me with James rolling his eyes at me. I hopped into the Marauders compartment and waited for James to sit down. I tapped my foot impatiently and he walked as slow as a slug. He grinned at me and sat down slowly. Again. I glared at him and he finished sitting down in a hurry. I smiled innocently and plopped straight down into his lap. He laughed as I squirmed to make myself comfortable. I sighed contently and snuggled up with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw.

"We have a heads meeting Jamesie," I whispered into his earlobe. I stood up ignoring his retort. I walked out of the compartment and dragged him behind me. Sirius yelled something to me but it was once again muffled. I laughed as I knew that Marlene had kissed him to keep his mouth shut. James looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "No kissy for you," I said wagging my finger at him. He frowned at me sadly and pretended to cry. I smirked and nibbled his ear. "Not now. Maybe later," I whispered and pulled away to see him smirking at me.

"Why not now?" He asked innocently.

"We have a meeting." I rolled my eyes and walked down the train. Me being the smarty I was tripped on air and fell forward. James caught me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I knew you just couldn't help but fall for me," he grinned.

"That was so cheesy James." I replied grinning back and then walked away.

"Was it? I thought it was seductive." I could hear the grin in his voice. I looked over my shoulder and winked. We arrived in the compartment and started the meeting.

* * *

"So are you ready to go on patrols tonight?" James smirked at me as we walked back to our compartment. The train went dark and we shot worried looks at each other. We ran back to the compartment and the boys huddled us into a group.

"Don't you dare," I said as James stood in front of the train door.

"Lily quit. Let him be protective." Marlene whispered clutching my arm. I glared at her and transfigured all of our robes to Slytherin. I then tapped Marlene's head and her hair became dirty brown her eyes remained the same but her nose changed and her body did as well. I then transfigured the rest. I changed my hair to a platinum blonde and my eyes blue. James turned to me with his new green eyes glaring at me. I reached up and took his glasses off. I hid them in my robes. He glared at me again as I sat down onto the seats and gestured for the girls to do the same. They nodded and grabbed their guys with them. James sank down onto the seat and crossed his arms over him. I pounced on him (literally) when a shadow reached to open the door. I kissed him slowly running my hands to his biceps. I squeezed them reassuringly and kept on kissing him. He kissed me back keeping the pace. The person came in and laughed upon seeing our robes.

"Those good ole Slytherin," that voice sounded so familiar. He raised his wand and used a small knock back jinx. I gasped as I saw it was James's dad.

"Dad?" James gaped. I slapped him upside the head. I removed our disguises and glared at him.

"James? Why where you in disguises? And very compromising positions?" He asked turning around in the compartment. I flushed and bowed my head.

"We thought you were a death eater." James replied wrapping an arm around my waist. "Well I'm not and neither are you so... Bye now enjoy the ride," he said slipping out the door. James rolled his eyes and I slid away from him. He looked tired now that I had removed the charms on him. One just so happened to be a cheering charm. I messed up his hair. I patted my lap and he hesitantly laid his head down. "Come on your big baby take a nap." I said and he closed his eyes. I played with his hair gently. "James go to sleep." I muttered kissing his forehead. He turned around and pressed his head into my stomach. He nosed my shirt up a bit and kissed my belly button before falling asleep. I started talking with everyone else while still playing with my boyfriend's hair.

* * *

"Sweetheart wake up," I muttered into James's ear. He groaned but didn't move. "Oi! Potter! If you want a kiss later you better get you fat arse up!" I whisper-shouted into his ear. He rolled off me and onto the floor. "Get up James!" I said kicking him lightly.

"I'm up! Bloody hell woman!" He yelped clambering out of the compartment. He poked his head back in. "And now no kissy for you." I glared at him as he went back into the corridor. I walked out rolling my eyes. _Merlin was James a handful. Why did I go out with him again?_ Warm lips press against the back of my earlobe. My ticklish spot. "I changed my mind," his warm breath tickled my ear and he spun me around. He pecked my cheek and bounded off the train. I watched him run smiling to myself. _Oh right. That's why._ I walked off the train and slid into the last carriage next to James. He leaned into my ear. "It seems our lovely friends have left us in a carriage all by ourselves."

"Really?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Yep unfortunate though," he stated with a grin. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into his chest. "Oh come on. We are alone why don't you kiss meeeee?" he whined. I pecked his cheek. He turned his head quickly and captured my lips in a heated kiss. We basically snogged until we got to Hogwarts. I fixed our ruffled robes and strode into the Great Hall. He trailed behind me pouting. I grinned and winked at him over my shoulder. I sat down at the Gryffindor table but there was only one seat left next to our group.

"AH!" I squealed as James lifted me up out of my seat and sat down. I scowled at him. He winked at patted his lap. I glared at him and climbed into his lap. He laughed at me when I crossed my arms scowling.

"Did you want me to sit on you?" He whispered in my ear. I laughed and uncrossed my arms and started piling mashed potatoes on my plate. He reached around me and scooped some onto a spoon. He flung it towards Sirius who was looking at Marlene. It hit his face. James hurriedly scooped some mashed potatoes into his mouth. I swatted his hand.

"Quit eating my food!" I exclaimed squirming in his lap.

"Who did this to my precious hair?" Sirius exclaimed picking up a strand of mashed potato covered hair. He glared over James's shoulder then he smirked. "Prongsie don't you think its time?" He asked innocently.

"Oh yes," James said mischievously. "Moony don't you agree with Padfoot?" Remus looked up. He smiled widely.

"Oh yes Prongs I do agree. Wormy what do you think?" Remus asked. I arched an eyebrow at the girls and they shrugged at me. Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"5…4…3…2…1," The Marauders counted down. "0." They grinned.  
"AH!" I swiveled to look over James's shoulder. The Ravenclaw who insulted me on the first day of the semester was drenched in pumpkin juice. She turned to the boy next to her and hit his face with mashed potatoes. Then at the Hufflepuff table a girl just got hit with peas. She then drenched the girl next to her in pumpkin juice. The other girl growled and through mashed potatoes at the first girl who ducked and hit a Slytherin. The Slytherin growled and stood up and walked to the Ravenclaw table where he thought it was from. He dumped an entire bowl of mashed potatoes on a guy's head.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sirius yelled. Suddenly food was flying everywhere hitting everyone and everything. I screamed as mashed potatoes flew at me. Then I laughed as I realized it was my handsome boyfriend who had thrown it at me. I joined in the fight too.

Well I guess you can guess what happened after that? Yep. We had to clean it all. Every single student. I trudged upstairs to the common room after the intense cleaning session. I flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _I sat contently on the couch laughing at the two little boys running around on the ground. "MUMMY! I CAN FLY!" The oldest one yelled zooming by on a toy broomstick. "Yes you can!" I laughed and ruffled his untamable black hair. Just like his fathers. "Harry! You are a great flier!" James exclaimed walking into the living room. "I AM TOO DADDY!" The other boy screamed launching himself towards James's legs. "Yes you are Remmy!" James laughed. An explosion shook the house. "Lily Potter your time has come!" A cold harsh voice sounded. I gulped. Suddenly Remmy disappeared in green light. "NO!" I yelled trying to get ahold of James and Harry but their expressions turned cold as green smoke engulfed them. Black and green swirled around me. Then the house shook. I kept screaming "NO! NO! NO!" The house started shaking harder and harder. "LILY!" James voice yelled. That wasn't right he was gone. The house shook and shook._

"LILY!" I sat straight up. "Lily?" James's gentle voice scared me provoking the tears at the back of my eyes. I broke into sobs grabbing hold of his jumper. He sang to me and kissed my head softly. He laid me back down and turned to go.

"Don't go. Please," I begged grabbing his hand and pulling him to me.

"Alright Flower," he said quietly sliding down into the bed with me.

* * *

 **I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I Just haven't had time to update lately and I am sorry if this chapter is short! But i like to give you guys some fluff! Anyway I watned to say sorry again. I just had school and homework to deal with and IM SORRY!**

 **ANYWAYYYYY please leave me a review!**

 **-HG3LJ1HR2**


	27. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

I AM SO SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I have just been dealing with a lot o things and i am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever. The story isnt done yet but it will be soon. I am hoping to update within the next few weeks but i just wanted to make sure you guys were still out there and still like the story. Please leave a review again I am so SORRY! I love you ALL! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!

-HG3LJ1HR2


	28. Chapter 27

"JAMES!" I shook his shoulder and he just buried his head further into the crook of my neck. Today was a lovely cold Saturday and is also the first Quidditch practice of the season. "James practice is todayyyy," I sing-songed. He sat up grinning like a child on Christmas. He kissed my cheek before climbing out of his bed and heading into our bathroom. He came back out in his Quidditch practice uniform and grabbed his broom. He kissed my cheek as I twisted a piece of hair between my fingers.

"See you in an hour love," he stated before walking out the door. I rolled my eyes. After deciding to wear a warm jumper, jeans, and converse I slid on James's lettermen and took a trip to the Kitchens. I got breakfast and headed out to the pitch where James and the team were warming up. James flew over upside down and kissed me before riding off again. I giggled before settling down to watch the practice. It was about an hour before I heard my name being called. I stood up and headed down to the pitch. "Well that was a great practice. My lovely Lily flower has made presents for all of you hooligans. Here." He gave each player their designated jacket and lettermen. The entire team looked over them and then finally tried them on. Marlene and Sirius exchanged jackets so now Sirius's back said Mckinnon and Marlene's said Black. James dismissed them all from practice and started hauling me to the changing rooms with me on his back. "Lilyloooo," he cooed looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. I kissed his sweaty forehead then wiped off my mouth.

"Gross." I stated turning and observing the pictures on the wall as James changed. I heard him chuckle and go into the showers. He came back wearing a towel with water moistened on his tan skin.  
"Like what you see Evans?" He teased smirking the famous Potter smirk.

"Very much so Potter," I replied equally leaning up to wrap my arms around him. He, instead wrapped his fingers around my wrists and pressed them against my side. "Potter," I warned.

"Eva" he started but I interrupted by leaning forward and kissing him gently (I think the only non-heated kiss we've shared). This turned slowly into a makeout session with his warm chest pressed against mine.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Rita Skeeter, a second year Slytherin, exclaimed taking a wuick snapshot of us together. James growled deep in his throat and turned briskly around and stomped back into the showers. I glared my glare and left tucking my hands into James's warm jacket.

"Lils!" James called running after me. I stopped walking to let him catch up. "You okay?" He asked in his protective boyfriend tone.

"I'm fine. I was just hoping we could hide this a little bit longer," I said softly looking up at him. His eyes looked a little hurt.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked with a mask starting to form on his face.

"No. Honey no. I just liked sneaking around. It made me feel rebellious," I said taking his face in my hands.

"We can still sneak around," James said with a devilish grin. I laughed as he picked me up wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped my legs around his. He kissed my nose and I blushed furiously burrowing my head in his neck. He kissed my neck softly here and there as we headed back up to the castle. We decided to lay in bed exchanging kisses for the rest of today.

* * *

We become more public about our relationship and we were happy going around the castle in total lovey doveyness. Soon graduation came around the corner and I was freaking out even with the O.W.L.S. behind me. "Lils. Calm down. It's okay," James soothed as he put his arms around me as I studied myself in the mirror.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he started kissing my neck softly at first becoming more persistent. I glared at his reflection. "If you plan on leaving a hickey James Fleamont Potter you better make sure I cannot see it." He grinned against my skin and lowered the back part of my robes and left a hickey on my shoulder blade. "Bad Potter." He removed his lips from my skin and turned me around. Soon he was kissing me breathless.

"Not so bad huh? Stop worrying Lily-flower we will be fine," James insisted kissing me again. I could only nod as words seemed to fail me as I realized just how much I loved this man in front of me. I kissed him lightly.

"I love you to the moon and back okay?" I asked searching his eyes.

"I love you Lily more than words can say," he said pecking my nose and turning away to adjust his robes. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Always have to one up me Potter." He grinned that mischievous grin and I knew deep down that things were going to be okay as long as he was by my side for all eternity.

* * *

 **THATS ALL FOLKS! I apoligize for any spelling/grammar/ any mistakes I made during this story! Thank you all for reading this and staying with me on this amazing little rollarcoaster I call this fanfiction. I am sorry that I took so long to write and update but I am writing three other stories currently, a blog, and just finished reading two books and top that off with homework and school projects and you have my life! Hopefully I'll write another story. Maybe not now but eventually... Please leave a review and check out my Wattpad account! It is the same username as this one! You guys are amazing so have a** **supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day! I love you ALL!**

 **-HG3LJ1HR2**


End file.
